


I'll Make This Feel Like Home

by stephaniesomelette



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birth, CEO Park Chanyeol, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Orphan Byun Baekhyun, Romantic Fluff, Smut, lots of kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephaniesomelette/pseuds/stephaniesomelette
Summary: BMF PROMPT #354Alpha Chanyeol and Omega Baekhyun are mates. Baekhyun thought that he had suffered enough, but life has been cruel to him. Chanyeol’s CEO status keeps their relationship hidden, with empty promises that they will make it public one day. Baekhyun has endured and had enough of hiding - especially when he learns that he’s pregnant.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 72
Kudos: 1079
Collections: #BabyMakingFest2019, ChanBaek, My's Marked Read Cb's





	I'll Make This Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> BMF PROMPT #354  
> Pairing : Baekhyun/Chanyeol  
> Carrier : Baekhyun  
> Pregnancy : Any of the two (Pre/during pregnancy or Post pregnancy)  
> Babies : Any of the two (Only one or More than one)  
> Author's Note: Please enjoy this story! I had fun writing it, I hope you will enjoy reading it too. It's my first time writing for this genre.

  
  


_An abandoned infant cries in his box_

_The cold wind seeps into his little blanket_

_The old lady brings the newborn in_

_“I shall name you Baekhyun”_

_Baek for Benevolent, Hyun for Virtuous_

**15 Years Later**

“Baekhyun, you imbecile, bring Daeul here and brew a pot of tea for our guests.” The old lady scolded the 15 year old Baekhyun who presented himself in a disheveled appearance - his poorly sized clothing, his awkwardly trimmed hair, with all kinds of little scratches and bruises on his fingers and knees. The Alpha children love playing roughly with him.

“R-Right away ma’am.” Baekhyun tried to hush the crying 6 month-old in his arms clinging onto his shirt and not wanting to let go. Milk spilled out of the infant’s mouth in protest, and landed onto Baekhyun’s already milk-stained shirt while the guests only cooed. Daeul was a child brought into the orphanage just recently, but because he had the pheromones of a strong alpha, and with how cute and chubby he looked, he was ready to be adopted into a family.

The omega handed Daeul over to the couple after the infant’s sobs reduced, the husband and wife ignored him completely and looked at the infant with the most lovable eyes. Baekhyun stood there for a while, not knowing what to do, because while the couple was playing with Daeul’s hands and feet, the infant’s eyes were still landed on Baekhyun.

“Omega, quit daydreaming. Make some tea!” The old lady poked Baekhyun harshly with her stick, causing Baekhyun to break the eye contact and curl up in both fear and pain. He nodded quickly in submission and went to brew the tea as requested. Baekhyun hears Daeul cry in the distance.

Born and raised in a children’s home, Baekhyun was an orphan who had no concept of familial love at all. Baekhyun was told that he was probably the product of an accident - left at the doorstep of the orphanage one night in Gangwon-do, with no letter attached.

Strangely enough, despite how cute and adorable Baekhyun was as a child, no matter how polite and well-mannered he was in front of his potential foster parents, nobody wanted him. Every couple came in asking for strong, dominant alphas and betas, and in the rare occurrence that somebody wanted an omega, they always went for the female omegas instead. Little Baekhyun couldn’t understand why, as he saw all the others go one by one, while he and a few others continued to stay, and stay.

-

At the young and ripe age of sixteen, Baekhyun was forced to face the cruelty of the world. Kicked out of the system, he was now ‘old enough’ and unadoptable. Baekhyun had to quit school, not being able to even get a high school diploma for he had to shift his priorities to support himself. Baekhyun’s heart clenched as he sees the foster home nanny look at him with such distasteful eyes as he packed his pathetic bags, he held onto a little hope that the nanny would at least be the only one to wish him well. The nanny treated him so well when Baekhyun was a child, and after realising nobody wanted to adopt him, she changed completely and treated him like scum. 

“Get out of here, you ungrateful boy. You have been a freeloader for long enough.”

What is love?

That all changed for Baekhyun when he first met Park Chanyeol - the CEO of Park Electronics, who also happened to be his mate. Despite being only twenty six, the young CEO became the rightful heir to Korea’s largest corporation and was always featured on the news for not only his innovative corporate ideas but his handsome looks as well. Chanyeol was a highly sought after bachelor, and every omega’s dream alpha. 

Baekhyun became lucky, for he soon started dating Chanyeol after a few months of knowing him. A mere twenty year old who was nowhere near Chanyeol’s standards. Baekhyun was simply a minimum-wage bartender trying to make ends meet, it just so happened that he works at the club Chanyeol frequents, and their love blossomed from there.

_“Hey,” Chanyeol greets enthusiastically, excited to finally meet his mate._

_“H-Hi” Baekhyun replies shyly._

_Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hands in his, rubbing those delicate and beautiful fingers softly. Baekhyun couldn’t help but blush and jump at the contact, what is this beautifully strange feeling of desire and affection?_

_“My mate, my beautiful, beautiful mate.”_

For the first time in Baekhyun’s life, he felt cherished - he felt his bodies emit pheromones for the first time, it was something so foreign, Baekhyun couldn't believe that bonds actually exist. Chanyeol gave Baekhyun luxurious gifts every time they met, giving Baekhyun things he could never imagine receiving. But most importantly, Chanyeol made Baekhyun’s heart beat so strong that he feels as if it could burst, the older made him feel so loved, that Baekhyun was willing to do anything just to stay with him.

Baekhyun too showed his support for the alpha, he listened patiently as Chanyeol spouts off the stress from his job and rubbed the alpha's back soothingly whenever he teared up from the pressure of being CEO. Baekhyun always ends off by saying that he believes in him, because Baekhyun has never, ever doubted Chanyeol’s abilities.

After a romantic session one night after Baekhyun’s shift, Chanyeol successfully marks Baekhyun, unifying their bond. Baekhyun hissed a little at the pain, but now he looked at the bite mark on his neck and smiled proudly. They were practically inseparable now - for they have officially bonded, and Baekhyun felt he could only love Chanyeol more with every passing day.

“Stay with me, Baek.” 

“Of course, Chanyeol. I’m never leaving.”

  
  


_They lived in a home_

_The sun shines perfectly from above_

_Smiling from ear to ear_

_They thought, it can’t get better than this_

Baekhyun’s life took a 180 degree turn - he moved out of his shabby little mini-room in a shared flat apartment for omegas to a luxury apartment in hanam-dong, a whopping 14,500 square feet in size with a very well equipped kitchen, which Baekhyun absolutely adores.

There was no longer a need to eat instant ramen and cold packaged sandwiches, Chanyeol insisted that it was bad for Baekhyun’s health and stocked up their kitchen with every possible ingredient Baekhyun could think of. To say that his life has turned for the better was an understatement.

“Baekhyunnie, I’m back” Chanyeol whispers to the sleeping Baekhyun, leaving trails of kisses around the smaller’s neck. The just-married Baekhyun whines in pleasure, feeling the comfort of Chanyeol’s lingering scent. Baekhyun flipped over and slowly opened his eyes, pleased to see Chanyeol getting in bed with him.

“Chanyeolll, I missed you.” Baekhyun says in between yawns.

Chanyeol chuckled at his adorable lover. Once Chanyeol changes into his pyjamas, he hops onto the bed, inhaling the sweet scent of strawberries and cream emitting from his omega.

“Guess what I got for you today?” Chanyeol murmurs into Baekhyun’s ears as they hug underneath the duvet - Chanyeol had his arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist, head rested on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“What is it?” Baekhyun asks excitedly, as Chanyeol had never failed to make him squeal with delight with his delectable gifts.

“Peaches! They were selling these big and juicy Japanese peaches near the office today, and when I saw them I immediately told secretary kim to grab the best ones for me.” Baekhyun smiles, peaches were his favourite, along with strawberries.

“And the roundness of the peaches did remind me of something familiar…” Chanyeol teases as he runs his hand down to play with the omega’s buttcheeks, squeezing them gently. Baekhyun yelps and playfully smacks the taller.

“It’s getting late, I’m going to sleep!” Baekhyun giggles, pinching his alpha’s ear.

An hour later, cuddled in the master bedroom are two lovers embracing each other tightly, even in their deep slumber.

How incredibly foolish and naive Baekhyun was, to think that he had a chance at playing happily ever after. 

  
  


_They were so in love_

_How did it turn into a disaster?_

_Everything was cold_

_His poor, poor soul_

With a shaky hand, Baekhyun attempts to call Chanyeol again.

_Sorry, the number you have dialled is currently busy. Please try again_.

“Still not picking up…” Baekhyun whined, dialling the number again. Baekhyun nose was turning red from standing in the cold while he waits for the other to pick up. The bus back home soon arrives, and the moment Baekhyun got onto the bus, there is finally a response from the other end of the call.

“...Hello?” 

“C-Chanyeol!” Baekhyun sits up straight, the alpha finally picked up his phone.

“Is there anything you need? I’m working.” 

“Are you coming back for dinner? It’s been a while…” Baekhyun says as he stares out the window. He envies the happy couples walking on the streets, embracing the chilly weather in February.

“No, I’m not. Something wrong with that?” 

“B-but it’s the lunar new year! I was planning to make rice cake soup…” Baekhyun replies, eyeing the ingredients that he has just purchased from the market, he definitely bought enough for two.

“Look, I’m really not coming back. And make sure nobody sees you entering my house. I’m hanging up now, bye.”

“Okay, then I’ll keep some for yo-” 

Baekhyun couldn’t even finish his sentence before Chanyeol quickly hung up on him. Baekhyun sinks into the seat and blinks back his tears throughout the ride, snuggling further into his hoodie for comfort. Well, it’s technically Chanyeol’s.

Baekhyun could tell that their relationship was crumbling, it was hard to say whose fault it was, but Baekhyun knew he was already trying his very best to make it work. It didn’t help much either that Chanyeol has yet to reveal his relationship with the omega to the media, saying it needed time. They didn’t even have an official wedding whatsoever, with Chanyeol claiming that it was too risky. Maybe Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was naive, those empty promises never came true.

Baekhyun sadly had to act like a stranger around Chanyeol in public, and if they were on a date, it had to be at some quiet place in some private room, or instead Chanyeol would wear a cap and mask. 

This was not what Baekhyun imagined it to be, he imagined himself going out on dates with his husband, holding hands and chatting casually just like what lovers do. Their only safe haven was their home, but Baekhyun was getting sick of it.

After marriage, he quit his job at the hotel bar like the obedient omega he is and does all the cooking and cleaning in the house. In the beginning, it was great - they enjoyed eating together and had fun at home during the weekends. But now, things have changed. Chanyeol is constantly on business trips and even if he was in Korea, he rarely comes home for dinner these days. Secretary Kim is the only one who comes to check on him sometimes.

With a wince, Baekhyun closes his eyes in disappointment as he sees the uneaten food left behind by Chanyeol. Tupperwares filled to the brim with delicious side dishes and meals that Baekhyun worked hard on preparing, but even that is not enough to make Chanyeol stay for even one dinner, it’s killing him slowly day by day really, to have your alpha not show you any affection at all. 

Looking at the clock, Baekhyun sighs and he forces himself to go to bed. The bed no longer feels warm and cozy, and no matter how much of the sheets Baekhyun tried to cover himself with, it still feels cold. 

Every night, as Baekhyun starts to fall asleep with his droopy eyes, he could only wonder,

Why did you marry me? 

-

Baekhyun’s in-laws are not much of a help either.

Baekhyun’s mind flashed back to the first time he met them, it still tugged his heart a little ‘till now. Baekhyun was a fool to think that Chanyeol’s parents would welcome him with open arms.

The Parks were not very pleased when Chanyeol introduced the omega as his future husband. The omega had no prestige, an empty family background and does not even have a proper schooling record. Mr and Mrs Park always saw their son as the golden boy, like royalty - how is it fitting for someone like Chanyeol, to be with a commoner? Maybe commoner was not even the right word, they saw Baekhyun as a street rat.

_“That mutt can’t even speak properly, what an embarrassment!”_

Baekhyun could sense how unwelcomed he was, it was as if they had let a cockroach into a house full of majestic lions, shining effortlessly in their glory. It was clear that he’s uninvited. But he tried to stay positive about it, because for the first time in his life, he was looking forward to having family members; someone to call Mom and Dad.

“Mom, Dad, Baekhyunnie is here,” 

Baekhyun enters his in-laws’ apartment, which was a 10 minute walk away from his apartment. Though the Parks still give Baekhyun the cold shoulder, Baekhyun made the effort to visit them twice a week, hoping that they could break the ice one day.

“Boy, come here, I need a massage.” 

Mrs Park orders Baekhyun over to the living room, prompting him to put down his groceries to go over. The Parks have always addressed Baekhyun poorly whenever Chanyeol was not around, Baekhyun thought it had something to do with poor memory, but soon realised they were deliberately doing it to shame him, that he doesn’t deserve to be part of the family.

Baekhyun paused for a while, wanting to stretch his fingers after using them for so long.

“Boy, who told you that you could stop? Again!”

“I-I’m sorry mom…” Baekhyun flinched, bowing apologetically out of reflex. He quickly returned his fingers to her back, hoping that she wouldn’t get angry at him again. 

Baekhyun kneads the elder’s back gently with his tiny fingers, he had worked in a massage parlour when he was seventeen, so he knew all the techniques of a good and proper massage. After Mrs Park’s turn it was Mr Park’s, then Mrs Park again, then Mr Park. It was a never ending cycle of fruitless labour, they still disliked him.

Baekhyun spends a few hours in their apartment each time, and it mostly consisted of chores that he does along with the maids. But what stung the most each visit was when his in-laws would criticize him in his presence.

_It’s never too late to find Chanyeol another wife, right, honey?_

_My son deserves so much better, that mutt is a good for nothing beggar_.

It hurts, because it’s not true. 

Baekhyun did not beg for Chanyeol to be with him.They were not there when Chanyeol signed the papers happily to be legally wedded to him. Baekhyun was never a gold digger, it was something that his in-laws find difficult to believe, and something hard to prove. Especially when you have been told that you are a low-life omega your entire life.Chanyeol gives him a black card to buy whatever he wanted, but he has never splurged on anything luxurious, only using it to buy whatever he needed.

However, these days, a part of Baekhyun’s heart winced at how his in-laws might be right. If Baekhyun were to be honest, his marriage isn’t going so great at the moment. Can he even claim that Chanyeol is happy with him? The alpha is just too busy to even think about Baekhyun. Baekhyun takes a deep breath and continues to do his given tasks, he will just have to try even harder to prove himself now.

-

_The storm is coming_

_The clouds are getting heavy_

_Be careful_

_Things will turn messy_

**A week later**

Baekhyun thinks that the flu is approaching, he felt light-headed and hot all over despite the cool weather. Baekhyun got off the bus, lifting bags of groceries in his hands as he walked the way back home. He thought he might just be slightly under the weather, but he was wrong. Baekhyun suddenly felt his vision blur, and immediately grabbed a nearby pole for support, his breathing ragged - not knowing what was happening to him.

Minseok, his neighbour, was on a walk and noticed Baekhyun struggling in one corner. He recognizes the boy, they had met a few times when they were both heading out of their apartments, and after only a few conversations with the omega, Minseok thought that Baekhyun was just absolutely adorable. If Baekhyun didn't display his wedding ring so beautifully on his delicate finger, the bakery-chain CEO might have snagged the chance to take the omega on a date.

Alarmed, Minseok tries to help him up, but immediately gets hit with the scent that caused his jaw to clench with worry. His heart beats rapidly, noticing Baekhyun with a heavily tinted redness on his cheeks, and he looks like he’s about to sink to the ground anytime now. 

That’s when Minseok realized. Baekhyun is in heat.

“Baekhyun, easy, easy. You’re in heat.” Minseok speaks gently as he reaches out his hand for Baekhyun, he was worried for the housewife who has dropped to his knees, his scent becoming more prominent, wafting in the air. Minseok pinched his nose, trying to help without becoming dizzy from the lusty scent. 

Baekhyun is too distracted by his heat to respond to his neighbour, simply following him wherever he’s being dragged to. Minseok settles Baekhyun on a bench nearby, wrapping his jacket around the omega to cover up the scent emitting from his heat. 

“Baekhyun, where are your suppressants?” Minseok asks the smaller, squatting down to face the boy whose forehead is beginning to moisten with sweat.

“I-I didn’t get the chance to go to the clinic,” Baekhyun whimpers, tugging on his blouse, he felt stuffy and his head is spinning, his body was clearly screaming that he needed his alpha now. 

“Okay, Baekhyun. I’ll call your alpha to bring you home, you need to rest.” Minseok walks to one side to make the call, before Baekhyun could even say anything.

“N-no! W-wait…” Baekhyun whines, Chanyeol cannot find out about this. He clearly told Baekhyun to stick to his suppressants, it was careless of Baekhyun to forget about them this month. If Baekhyun could act properly right now he would use every bit of his energy to stop Minseok, but his heat is really overwhelming him, he feels like he could stop breathing - Baekhyun needed Chanyeol.

-

“CEO Park, there’s someone on the phone looking for you, regarding your omega.” Secretary Kim knocks on Chanyeol’s glass door, a look of worry on his face.

Chanyeol frowns, taking his fingers away from the keyboard. Was there something wrong with Baekhyun? He grabs the phone and brings it close to his ear.

“Hello? Park Chanyeol speaking.”

“Hi! This is Kim Minseok, I’m Baekhyun's neighbour and found him on the street. He’s currently in heat, and I assumed you’re his alpha after scrolling through his contact list. Can you pick him up? He doesn’t look so good.”

Chanyeol blanked out for a moment, the words coming out from the stranger’s mouth didn’t even make sense to him. What was Baekhyun even up to? Chanyeol’s frown deepens,his knuckles turning white from gripping his chair too hard. 

“Hello???”

Chanyeol blinks quickly, forgetting about the speaker on the phone.

“Oh, sorry about that. I’m just...surprised. Where is he now?” Chanyeol taps his work table impatiently, his secretary looks at him in fear - an impatient Chanyeol was a scary Chanyeol, he better get the CEO’s coat ready.

Byun Baekhyun, you’ve got a lot of explanation to do.

-

Chanyeol drives (speeds) to the location, and stops his car when he notices a man tending to his husband, squatting on the ground next to a bench. Chanyeol looks around, thank goodness it was a quiet little alley, it would be nasty to get caught in this situation.

“P-Park Chanyeol?” Minseok’s eyes widened, he couldn’t believe that it was really him - They have never met in the residential area, ever. Chanyeol leaves the house in the wee hours of the morning, and returns late at night. Moreover, the two never left the house together at the same time. He had his doubts when he called, but now he can really confirm that his neighbour is married to Korea’s richest and most sought after bachelor.

“How is he?” Chanyeol asked, his eyes were a mix of anger and worry. Minseok told him what had happened and seeing Chanyeol had made him shake a little, despite being an alpha himself. Chanyeol looks at his blushing omega, looking at him with the most lustful eyes.

The moment Baekhyun makes eye contact with Chanyeol, he uses his last bit of energy and throws himself onto his alpha, inhaling his scent.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun whimpers so sinfully, placing his hands around Chanyeol’s neck.

Chanyeol winced at the overwhelming scent of Baekhyun’s heat, he was about to lose his mind at how the smaller was practically begging for him at this point. Minseok stands at the corner and pinched his nose, not quite sure as to how to react.

“Thank you for taking care of my husband.” Chanyeol says quickly, trying to get the omega to cooperate with him. 

“Oh, and please don’t tell anyone about this.” Chanyeol gives Minseok a quick smile before running to his car while carrying his omega bridal style.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun made love that day, though Chanyeol was overwhelmed with anger with how careless the omega was, they both were entranced in a lust filled union, the omega bonded with his alpha, wrapping him tightly in his own arms and with no intention of letting go. It all felt like a dream to Baekhyun, entranced and embraced by the comforting arms of his alpha, guiding him and helping him through his heat. Chanyeol whispers sweet nothings into Baekhyun's ears, tingling Baekhyun's senses, sprouting off his most pleasurable orgasms. 

With a final cum, Chanyeol thrusts into Baekhyun's hole. The omega moans sinfully, biting his lip at the pleasure. His cheeks were flushed, his skin marked with the alpha's bites.

Baekhyun eventually rolls his head to the side and dozes off in exhaustion, the last thing he remembers is his alpha leaving the room, for him to sleep by himself.

-

Baekhyun wakes up the next morning, and he regrets it instantly the moment he shifts on the bed. Memories of his heat slowly returned to his head, it was a very pleasurable experience indeed, but he couldn't help but worry about how Chanyeol would react now that they were both settled down. His lower abdomen feels sore and stretched, and he had slept on their stained sheets for an entire night. Chanyeol walks into their shared master bedroom upon hearing some shifting in the bed sheet, a tray of painkillers in his hands.

Baekhyun looks at his mate in fear, that he’s afraid and vulnerable, though hopeful that his mate might let it go and forgive him this time. Chanyeol looks at him with a strict face, he knew that the impending question was coming. 

Chanyeol sits beside the bed as he gives Baekhyun a glass of water. Baekhyun accepts the glass and looks away, he could feel sweat form at his forehead, he was not ready to receive the lecture of his life.

“Why didn’t you get your suppressants?” Chanyeol reprimanded, glaring at Baekhyun.

“....” 

Baekhyun looked away, he was too tired to argue.

“Answer me.” Chanyeol pushed, using his dominant voice at the young omega. It brought Baekhyun to tears, as he felt a stinging and his tears started to flow, his cheeks becoming wet with his salty tears.

“Fine. Don’t say anything. But if the press saw what happened today, I will not let you off easily. Do you know how this incident will affect my reputation? And the company? Do you know how dangerous that is?” Chanyeol scolds, alarming the omega, who is now shaking.

Baekhyun wanted to cover his ears, he was sick and tired of being blamed, tears continued to flow as he cried silently on the bed. Chanyeol talked to him like he was stupid, of course he understood the consequences, there was no need to make him feel even more guilty. 

“Until you have cleared your mind, you better come clean and apologize.”

Baekhyun proceeds to sob. Just because of his one careless mistake, he has ruined everything. 

_Since when was everything about you? What about me?_ Baekhyun thought, he cried silently.

-

“...Can I come in?” 

Baekhyun peeks his head into Chanyeol’s study. The two have not been speaking to each other for the past twenty four hours, and Baekhyun was itching to make something work, and maybe make Chanyeol a little less angry at him because as Chanyeol stated very clearly, everything was his fault. He’s the problem. And Baekhyun, having been blamed and cursed at in his entire life, has always believed that he’s at fault.

Chanyeol nods, but didn’t make any eye contact with the smaller. Baekhyun takes it as his cue to come in with his tray of coffee and cookies, Chanyeol’s favourites whenever he’s stressed. Baekhyun hopes that this peace offering would relieve the tension in the room.

“I-I’m sorry that I went against your permission and was careless about the paparazzi...I shouldn’t have forgotten about something so important. It would have been hard if someone saw you-u.” Baekhyun stuttered, fiddling with his fingers as he spoke. Baekhyun had thought over and over again about what to say, and he decided it would be good enough if he were to pour out his own feelings.

Chanyeol arched his eyebrow, and removed his reading glasses. He puts up his hand, motioning the omega over.

“Baby, come here.”

Baekhyun complies, and is pushed onto Chanyeol’s lap.

“Don’t ever do that again, okay? I love you.” Chanyeol kisses the smaller’s forehead, hugging his waist. Baekhyun smiles, call him a fool, but that’s how easy it is for Chanyeol to make him fall for him all over again. It’s a power that his mate possesses, something that no other alpha in this world can do.

“Okay, I love you too.” Baekhyun returns the gesture, hugging his alpha and leaning against his chest. It was a soothing feeling that he had missed.

“I made lunch, shall we go eat?”

“Okay.”

The two sat at the dining table in silence, a pot of soup in the middle along with grilled fish and side vegetables. Baekhyun made sure that they were all to Chanyeol’s liking.

“H-How is the food?” Baekhyun asked with a small smile on his face, the alpha puts a ladle full of soup into his own bowl, slurping it loudly.

“Good.”

“Oh, that’s nice to hear.” Baekhyun replied with a small chuckle, but it soon turned silent again. Like acquaintances meeting for the first time. The awkward silence, Baekhyun absolutely hated it.

_A bean shaped zygote_

_Flutters in his tummy_

_Morning sickness_

_Get ready!_

**A month later**

Baekhyun’s threw up in the pail next to his bed for the fifth time of the day. It has been going on for quite a while now - started off being regular toilet trips, but at this point he was already too tired to even walk to the toilet, for he could feel the bile rising up his throat every minute. It was really, really uncomfortable. Chanyeol was out for a business trip again, so it was just Baekhyun, and this big and lonely apartment.

“Urgh…” 

Baekhyun fell off the bed, face directly aiming for the bucket. He didn’t care how he looked anymore, he placed himself in a kneeling position as he puked out whatever was left in his system. Baekhyun grimaced as he finished throwing up, trying to crawl back onto the bed after wiping his mouth with a towel, too tired to think about anything. He attempts to stand up on his own, but ends up holding onto the bed for support, legs shaking from exhaustion. Baekhyun would love to go to the doctor’s, but he doesn’t want to risk travelling in this state either. Baekhyun pouts as he snuggles further into the sheets, deciding to just sleep in and assume that it’s probably just some stomach flu.

Baekhyun wakes up a few hours later, still feeling like shit. He groans when he remembers that the Parks are having a special dinner tonight, and Chanyeol’s brother, Kris, has happily invited Baekhyun to join them. Chanyeol was unavailable, as usual, and told Baekhyun to go alone instead.

Kris was probably the nicest out of all the Parks, he was a true gentleman, never rude and always a great helping hand to Baekhyun. Rather than take on the family business, Kris had ventured into fashion and established his own brand in the industry. Sometimes when it’s just the two of them, they could probably engage in small talk for hours. They had a healthy in-law relationship, unlike the one he has with Chanyeol’s parents. If Baekhyun wasn’t sick right now, he’ll probably look forward to it.

A few hours later filled with eating saltine crackers and a bit more puking, Baekhyun finally felt a bit better and left for the Park’s apartment. The wind was chilly, and the fruits he was carried weigh quite a bit. 

_Breathe, Baekhyun, Breathe._

With a deep breath, he leaves the house and carefully walks over to the Park’s apartment nearby.

-

“Baekhyunnie, you’re here!” Kris says excitedly, pulling the smaller into the house from the cold weather. Baekhyun smiled at his brother in-law, it was nice to see him after he had been working overseas for so long.

“Kris hyung, you look so much stronger now! What do you usually eat?” Baekhyun teased as he punched Kris’ bicep, he had definitely been working out.

“Lots of chicken breast, they help with muscle gain,” Kris chuckles, flexing his muscles proudly, Baekhyun lets out a giggle.

“Here, let me help you with these, you can go sit with Mom and Dad at the living room.” Kris said casually, not knowing he had just made the omega’s stomach churn - he totally forgot about seeing Mr and Mrs Park, and they were definitely up to no good.

Baekhyun shuffles to the living room, suddenly hit with a very unwelcoming atmosphere that made him feel faint - there Mr and Mrs Park sat, hands crossed and staring at him like he was the worst piece of scum on this planet. Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do, or what to say, so he just stands near the entrance, not too close and not too far from the predator.

“Boy, don’t just stand there - help out in the kitchen.” Mrs Park commands, pointing at where he should be instead. 

Ah, the kitchen. 

Baekhyun quickly nods before quickly going to the kitchen, doing the same routine of putting on his apron and rubber gloves. He has done this almost a hundred times, a regular thing that the Parks made him do whenever they were expecting guests. Baekhyun was pushed around just like any other kitchen staff working under the Parks, picking up trash, cooking one or two dishes, and scrubbing the plates till the wee hours of the morning. It was pretty smart though, Baekhyun must admit, he was never introduced to the Park’s relatives and friends, because he was to be kept hidden from the public. Like a disgrace.

Overtime, Baekhyun grew to like being in the kitchen instead, the kitchen staff were extremely nice to him, and he definitely prefers this over sitting at the table awkwardly, where anything derogatory will be thrown at him.

Usually Baekhyun would get right to work, but today, he feels so giddy, his head is spinning and there’s still that uncomfortable feeling in his throat. Baekhyun wants to imagine himself back in his own bed, sinking deep into the sheets. He failed to notice how he was gripping the basin tightly, looking like he was on the verge of collapsing.

“Baekhyun-sshi, are you okay?” One of the kitchen staff asked, noticing how pale Baekhyun has turned even when he was just simply scrubbing the plates.

“I-I’m okay!” Baekhyun tries to convince them, but the moment he turns back to the water tap, there was a slight spasm in his tummy. Shocked, Baekhyun cupped his stomach and winced in pain before his world turned black. Baekhyun's body plops onto the ground, the staff gasp and panic, with the manager running out to report it to the other Parks.

-

“Ma’am, Sir, Baekhyun-sshi has just fainted in the kitchen!” One of the kitchen staff reported hurriedly, unsure of what to do with the unconscious omega.

“What?” Kris was the first who sprung up from his seat, dashing to the kitchen to see the staff trying to loosen Baekhyun’s clothing, and checking his breathing. Kris walked over and lifted Baekhyun carefully up to Chanyeol’s old bedroom, placing the omega gently into the bed before checking his pulse.

Mr and Mrs Park, a little shocked at the situation, for the first time felt concerned about their son in-law - blame their basic human instinct. Well, partially it seems like their fault for pushing the omega too much. With a sigh, they followed their son up the stairs, looking at the pale and sweaty omega on the bed.

Kris elevates Baekhyun’s legs, propping them up with a cushion.

“What was he thinking? Working in the kitchen in this condition. Mom, why didn’t you stop him?” Kris shook his head as he used his handkerchief to dab the smaller’s forehead. Kris, having been overseas for too long, was oblivious to the fact that his parents were the sole perpetrators of this incident. If only he knew how much more damage his parents have done on the poor boy.

Mrs Park fidgeted, unsure of what to say. How do you respond to something that you might have directly caused? 

“Baekhyun didn’t seem that sick to me, anyways, he loves cleaning the dishes.” Mr Park cuts in, staring at the unconscious boy.

“Well, we’ll let him rest. He will wake up in a few hours time,” Kris said, naively believing his parents as he pulled up the sheets, making sure Baekhyun was warm, before taking his leave first.

_“Such an attention seeker.”_

_“This boy is an actor, he can faint from simply washing a plate, what a joke.”_

Mrs Park eyes Baekhyun’s coat hanging near the door, and discreetly slips her jade ring off and into the inner pocket of his jacket. Mrs Park frowns, she’s had enough of waiting all these years, waiting for a time to see Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s marriage crumble. She doesn’t have time to just sit around and wait anymore. As she closes the door, she paused, feeling a tinge of guilt for doing this to the innocent boy. 

_He’s a gold digger. You’re doing this for your son._

Mrs Park chants it over and over in her head, reminding herself that she was doing it for Chanyeol, and joins the rest of the family members for dinner.

-

Baekhyun groans as he shifts on the unfamiliar bed, blinking slowly as he tries to take in his surroundings. 

What happened? 

Baekhyun stretched out his arms as he yawned, but his peaceful stretching is stopped abruptly as he remembers what really went down - he fainted, and out of all places it had to be in his in-laws’ home. Baekhyun started breathing heavily, there was just too much anxiety and he might just faint all over again.

Baekhyun tries to get off the bed, but he trips on the sheets and lands on the carpet. A strong arm grabs onto him, making sure he did fall flat onto his face.

“Ah, I see that you’re awake. Take it easy, you’re still sick.” Kris helps Baekhyun up, putting him back in bed, grabbing a glass of water from the nightstand to place it in Baekhyun’s palm. Baekhyun mutters a small thank you.

“You fainted from exhaustion, but lucky for you, I booked you a doctor’s visit in about...30 minutes! So let’s get you changed, I’ll drive you there!” Kris said softly, bringing the omega’s coat and sweater from the closet.

“Thank you, hyung!” Baekhyun smiled, it has been a long time since someone had cared for him like this, and if he could be honest, he really missed it.

-

“Baekhyun, we’re here.” Kris taps the omega on his shoulder while trying to stifle a giggle, Baekhyun had accidentally fallen asleep in the car with his mouth wide open and he looked so adorable. The seat was heated and it was so, so comfortable for the omega that he had to take a nap. Kris poked Baekhyun’s cheek pressed against the car seat, it was like pinching a roll of soft bread.

“Ah, sorry. Thanks for driving me here, Kris-hyung, I really appreciate it!” Baekhyun’s eyes were half-open, and despite feeling woozy, he tried to flash his best smile, that was the best he could do in this condition.

“Get well soon! Well, I have to go now, I have to get back to Mom and Dad.” Kris said encouragingly, giving Baekhyun a quick wave before driving off. Baekhyun walks slowly into the clinic and checked himself in, waiting on his queue number. Somehow, he feels nervous, as if he was going to be faced with some life-changing news.

-

“Park Baekhyun-sshi, you’re about to hear some life-changing news!” The doctor, Dr Kim Jongin, said, taking out a folder with his records. Having listed the symptoms, a blood test and a urine test, the results have been finalised.

Baekhyun could only think about the worst. Something life-changing is always bad, right? Cancer, tumors, infections. That was everything he could think of.

“Congratulations, you’re pregnant!” The doctor smiled at Baekhyun, giving him the file with the test results - Positive.

Baekhyun settles his hands over his stomach, looking at the doctor in disbelief. Dr Kim pulls the omega gently to sit on the bed, Baekhyun does as he is told and pulls his shirt up a little.

Dr Kim presses the transducer onto his skin and smears the gel across his abdomen. Baekhyun gasped at the sudden coldness, trying to steady his breathing.

“Look, there’s your baby. You’re about 6 weeks along.” Dr Kim points to the screen. 

“A baby,” Baekhyun chuckles, he was so happy. Tears began to run down his cheeks, and slowly he was unable to control his sobs. Dr Kim quickly switches off the machine, giving the omega some tissues.

“It’s totally normal, most couples come in and cry at the news of being a parent.” Dr Kim chuckles at the adorable man, who was trying to control his sobbing.

“Well, that was the good news. The bad news is, you’re underweight, and that might be dangerous in your pregnancy. So I will prescribe you some vitamins, and make sure that you eat more.” Dr Kim types into his computer, prescribing multiple supplements for the carrier.

Baekhyun nods at the doctor, taking note of the dietary requirements. It was true, he wasn’t eating very well these days, with the puking and moreover the fact that he was eating all the leftovers stored in the fridge. He had to eat proper food now, for two.

As Baekhyun left the clinic with a bright smile, he stared amazed at the ultrasound in his hands. Walking home, he couldn’t help but put a protective hand over his abdomen, though a bump was not evident yet, it warmed his heart that a baby, no, his baby is inside his body, growing steadily and healthily.

“Bean, stay strong and healthy for me and daddy!” Baekhyun giggles, patting his stomach lightly, he looks up to the night sky to see the moon - so bright and so full of life. Baekhyun could only think - how was Chanyeol going to react?

-

“Yeol...can we talk for a minute?” Baekhyun begged once more, the CEO was so busy, he didn’t even hear what Baekhyun was saying. Baekhyun’s excitement about the pregnancy died down a little, after realising that his husband literally did not have even a single minute just to hear him out.

“Hmm what was that babe? I’ll talk to you later, alright?” Chanyeol ruffles the smaller’s hair, rushing out of the house with his documents. 

Baekhyun sighed, blowing a raspberry with his lips. It took a lot of courage for him whenever he tried to tell Chanyeol about the pregnancy, but every time he was turned down with another busy excuse. Baekhyun’s bump was going to be very obvious soon, he definitely can’t wait till then.

Baekhyun spends the rest of the day cleaning the house, it is starting to become an obsession - Baekhyun could even notice the slightest bit of dirt on anything these days, and he would scrub them so hard that it would look as good as new. After some massive clean ups and a few pats on the bump, Baekhyun rests his body on the couch, looking through his sns account.

**[Trending] Park Electronics’ Handsome CEO Park Chanyeol - found leaving a nightclub! Click here for more pictures of his sexy evening!**

Baekhyun frowned, what was Chanyeol doing in a nightclub out of all places? He swipes the screen, seeing Chanyeol being surrounded by many beautiful people.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel insecure, the girls looked so slim and beautiful, and the boys had stylish hair and sharp jawlines, worthy of standing next to Chanyeol. Yet, when Baekhyun looks at himself, he could only see a male, wearing an oversized hoodie to cover his bump, his double chin was becoming more obvious, and so are his stretch marks. He feels _ugly_ , no wonder Chanyeol didn’t want to be seen with him in public, it was disgraceful.

Baekhyun clicked on another video, the paparazzi crowding around Chanyeol. But what made Baekhyun feel sick, was what Chanyeol said in response to a reporter’s question.

“CEO Park! What’s that ring on your finger? Is it true that you are engaged to Ms Yoon, the daughter to the CEO of YZ Entertainment?”

Chanyeol gave a quick chuckle, before shaking his head. “Nope, I’m not engaged to Ms Yoon. This is just an accessory.”

Just an accessory? 

Baekhyun stared at the same ring he had on his finger. This silver band, though simple and ordinary, brings so much meaning to him. Apart from his mark, Baekhyun saw this ring as a symbol of their love, it was what Chanyeol had gotten him back when they had signed the papers at the marriage registry. Baekhyun was so happy to have someone to call his own, and promised to take care of this silver band till his last dying breath. For Chanyeol to just call it an accessory, is so cruel.

Baekhyun understands that Chanyeol needed to maintain his reputation as a single, independent CEO, but it hurts Baekhyun to think that this is how far his alpha will go as to deny dating rumors. _Chanyeol doesn’t mean it_. Baekhyun repeats this in his mind, reminding himself that it was purely for publicity.

Brushing off the negativity, Baekhyun makes a quick dinner and soon settles into bed. Chanyeol comes back a while later, 3am to be exact, reeking of alcohol. Baekhyun’s stomach churned in disgust, he wanted to puke. Baekhyun shifted uncomfortably in bed, catching Chanyeol’s attention.

“Shhh...I just came back from a meeting. Go to sleep.” Chanyeol pats Baekhyun’s back.

Baekhyun pretends to go back to sleep, but his eyes are wide open, brimming with tears.

_The ring_

_Has been found_

_But trust is lost_

_Love is questioned_

A terrible accusation was made on the day of their anniversary. The day started off simple, Baekhyun was even planning to gift Chanyeol a present for their anniversary, though it seems the elder has forgotten about it.

“Baekhyun! What is mom’s ring doing in your jacket?” Chanyeol demanded angrily, shocking the omega. Chanyeol received a call from his mom, who was crying and complaining about how her precious ring is gone, and told him to check if Baekhyun has it because she apparently ‘saw him put it into his jacket’.

“I don’t know how it got there, please return it to her for me.” Baekhyun explained calmly, he was not in the mood to argue again, especially when the time they spent together was so little. Moreover, it’s their wedding anniversary, which sane couple would choose to pick a fight on their special day?

“Stop lying! This ring is worth a few billion won, it has great monetary value! Are you really such a gold digger to steal our family heirloom? Was this what you were trying to confess to me all along?” Chanyeol accuses, veins in his neck popping in anger.

Baekhyun feels his eyelids moisten, how could Chanyeol randomly accuse him of stealing? Baekhyun puts down the kitchen utensils he was cleaning and faces Chanyeol.

“I didn't do it! Why don’t you believe me?” Baekhyun responded, face heated with anger and frustration. How could he convince Chanyeol that he really was innocent?

“Well, I’m out of the house most of the time, and you always go over to my parents’ house. While they were not looking you just took it, didn’t you?” Chanyeol sneered.

"I said I didn't take it! How about you? You’re always fooling around outside, I see it all over sns. We have been married for long enough now, how long are you going to keep this up? How dare you take up such a righteous attitu-” Baekhyun was about to finish, but he failed to notice Chanyeol hand making its way to strike his cheek.

The slap was loud and clear as it stung Baekhyun’s face, it was definitely going to leave a red print behind. Baekhyun quickly cupped his cheek, he staggered backwards, eyes watering.

It was as if time stopped, as Baekhyun held his cheek, trying to figure out what had just happened.

His husband had just slapped him.

“Watch your voice. Everything I do is for us!” Chanyeol spoke in a dominant tone, walking closer to the shaking omega. Baekhyun staggered slowly backwards and shook his head as the alpha approached him closer.

_This is not my alpha, I’m scared._

“Respect your Alpha! What’s so hard about staying at home? Why can’t you be a proper wife? Another omega could’ve been in your place, next to me! Quit yapping and just stay at home! You’re so annoying!” Chanyeol tugs at Baekhyun’s hair, causing Baekhyun to bite his lip even harder. 

_You promised to protect me, I’m hurt._

Chanyeol looked at him with distaste - it was pure hatred and frustration from Baekhyun’s point of view. Baekhyun sank to the ground, he could feel his world crumbling, it was like the last straw snapped and suddenly he found it hard to breathe. Chanyeol even left him there to cry by himself. 

“Please believe me Chanyeol, I didn’t steal it...I would never do such a thing…” Baekhyun shook his head and grabbed onto Chanyeol, more tears welling up in his eyes as he tried to prove his innocence. Baekhyun knew that it should’ve been Chanyeol apologizing, but the alpha’s definitely not going to do that with how much anger he had in his mind right now.

“We hardly even talk anymore, do you expect me to believe you this time around? I’m telling mom about this. I’m so disappointed in you.” Chanyeol spat as he yanked his arm out of Baekhyun’s grip. The omega sank to the ground, mind spiralling into a frenzied chaos.

Everybody hates him, even his own husband is sick of him. There was this indescribable pain that crept from his body to his head, _why did it have to be me that has to suffer?_ He didn’t do anything wrong. Baekhyun questioned himself as tears continue to pour from his eyes, the clenching of his heart growing with every beat.

Baekhyun had invested so much in this relationship, but no matter how hard he tried, it flunked. These things were beyond his control, as if the world was telling him to just give up and leave.

Indeed, Baekhyun wanted to leave. He’ll pack his bags and go. If he was gone, everyone would go back to their peaceful lives, and Chanyeol wouldn’t be this upset anymore. Baekhyun thinks that he’s doing the right thing, how could he be mistaken when everyone around him is throwing the blame on him? Baekhyun couldn’t allow his baby to grow up in such an environment either, he can’t let his child live in secret like he does. 

That night, as Chanyeol went to bed, Baekhyun slowly pulls out a duffle that he had been packing - he had all his necessities, IDs and the cash that he earned when he was still working; the good salary was definitely enough to last him for the first few months. On top of that he is intending to look for another job. Baekhyun tossed the credit cards away, he is not materialistic, and he’s not a gold digger. Baekhyun’s going to support himself and the little bean with his own money.

Baekhyun held onto a small hope that Chanyeol would wake up and realise he’s leaving for good and stop him from doing so. Baekhyun chuckled sadly, it wasn’t going to happen, Chanyeol has always been a deep sleeper. Baekhyun’s only wish was that Chanyeol will finally be happy, without a loveless marriage holding him back, maybe he could find a new mate, an omega more beautiful and more successful than he is, someone Chanyeol could show off proudly to the world.

Baekhyun brushes Chanyeol’s cheek gently as he slept, smiling when Chanyeol unconsciously moves closer to rest his head on his palm. There is so much more that he wanted to say but he knew Chanyeol would not listen to him, not when he had clearly accused him of such horrible things. Baekhyun slips off his wedding band, placing it next to Chanyeol’s nightstand. 

Next to the wedding band was the gift meant to be for their wedding anniversary - a small box with strips and strips of paper, containing Baekhyun’s scribbles and small messages of affection over the years, of how much he loves Chanyeol. It wasn't much, but Baekhyun was hoping it would work out and he could reveal the pregnancy. But life doesn’t work out the way you want it, right? 

With a sigh, Baekhyun bends down to give one last gentle, loving peck on the alpha’s cheek before he leaves for the door. He may or may not have cried.

Baekhyun shuts the door, and he leaves with the little one in his womb, for the place he used to call home. Gangwon-do.

_This broken home_

_With broken hearts_

_Chanyeol made Baekhyun cry_

_Baekhyun kneels on the ground, begging for his lover’s trust_

_A hand on his belly, crying for their unborn child_

The next morning, Chanyeol wakes up, and was confused at the dried tears he felt on his cheek, his omega’s sobbing ringing in his ears. But what the alpha doesn’t know is that Baekhyun has now departed, disappearing like a distant memory from another life.

-

“Chanyeol, where’s Baekhyun?” Kris rushed into Chanyeol’s office the next morning. Chanyeol’s face darkened at the sound of his omega’s name, it left a sour note these days.

“Look, I already told him to go apologize-” Chanyeol remembers not seeing Baekhyun this morning, with breakfast prepared in advance for him. Chanyeol assumed that Baekhyun was going over to his parent’s house to apologize.

“Wait...you think that Baekhyun did it? He’s not like that! You’re his husband!” Kris asked, shocked that his brother believed his parents so easily. 

“I’ve never really thought about that...” Chanyeol frowned, there was some truth to his brother’s claim. His Baekhyun wouldn’t do such a thing. But he was just so overwhelmed with his mother’s crying on the phone that when he really saw the ring in Baekhyun’s jacket, he could only feel anger.

“Anyways, that’s not the thing, yeol. I think something’s wrong...” Kris looked at his brother worriedly, and that made Chanyeol frown.

“What do you mean?”

”I found it a little weird that mom suddenly said Baekhyun took her ring, so I went to investigate. Even one of the maids told me that mom seemed suspicious.” Kris pulled out his little tablet in his hand, to reveal a surveillance camera in their house. 

“Baekhyun fainted a few weeks ago at home-”

“WHAT?” Chanyeol shouted, why didn’t Baekhyun tell him?

“Wait, he didn’t tell you?” 

“No…”

“Seriously, what is Baekhyun thinking… Well anyways, I was looking at the surveillance camera, and look, Mom’s ring was still on her finger before she went in, but after she left, the ring is gone. If I remember correctly, Baekhyun was still asleep at that time.” Kris looked at the recording, confused. Chanyeol too scrunched his brows at the video.

A very sly smile appears on Mrs Park’s face in the recording, and Chanyeol knows that expression too well. It’s when she’s up to no good.

“Are you trying to say that…”

“Mom didn’t lose her ring in the first place, she did it to sabotage Baekhyun. Please tell me you actually defended him. You know that mom can be quite manipulative sometimes, right? I had asked her about it but she just ignored me. Just tell me you protected him.” Kris begged, it would be too cruel if Baekhyun was to be misunderstood. 

“I...I…”

Chanyeol’s stuttered, so who’s telling the truth? And why would his mother do that? Chanyeol thought that his parents liked Baekhyun. He immediately picked up his phone, trying to call his husband. He has screwed up big time, and so did his parents.

“...Sorry, the number you have dialled is not available. Please try again.”

“...Sorry the number you have dialled is not available. Please tr-”

Chanyeol throws his phone onto his office couch, where the hell is Baekhyun? Chanyeol calls for secretary Kim, ordering him to contact Baekhyun as fast as possible.

Chanyeol stood up quickly, grabbing his coat. He was going to give those two-faced demons who he calls his parents a piece of his mind.

-

“Chanyeol-ah, you didn’t tell me you were visiting! I would’ve cooked dinner if I knew you were coming….” Mrs Park greeted her youngest son sweetly, offering to take his coat but Chanyeol was not having any of it.

“Why did you do it?”

“What?” Mrs Park asked confused, stumbling away from Chanyeol. “What did I do, Chanyeol-ah?”

Chanyeol fumed, “Don’t act like you don’t know! How could you sabotage Baekhyun like that? You made me turn against my husband, I have all the evidence now. You don’t have to lie to my face.” 

Mrs Park slapped her son across the cheek, the slap was so loud that it caught the attention of the staff. Mr Park walked down the stairs, curious as to what the commotion is about.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Mr Park tried to pry Mrs Park’s hands off, shocked at the sudden tension in the room.

“Mom planned it all, Baekhyun never stole the ring.” 

“N-no! I didn’t do it! He took the ring off of my finger! ” Mrs Park confessed.

“Honey...you told me that you didn’t know it came off…” Mr Park frowned, looking at his wife. Mrs Park’s eyes immediately widened, it was clear that she just lied.

Mrs Park cursed at her carelessness, and simply crossed her hands arrogantly.

“Isn’t this what you wanted, Chanyeol? That omega is an embarrassment, if the media found out about him, you will suffer because of him. We do not recognize him as part of the family, hoping that you will one day divorce him and find a more proper mate who will not swim around in your money and not do anything!” 

“Mom. Baekhyun has never spent a single cent on himself, his own bills are just filled with trips to the supermarket. He was the one suffering all along, I was the one who treated him badly. You always told me to be careful of the media, but so what if they found out, I’m sick of hiding all the time!” Chanyeol spat, anger coursing through his veins.

“And did you know how much Baekhyun looked forward to being part of this family? Are you so apathetic to forget that Baekhyun was not even born into a loving family to begin with? How could our family be so cruel...I can’t believe I sided with you guys, I didn’t even trust my own husband!” Chanyeol shouted.

“Son, enough. Your mom is wrong, but that was rude of you to speak to your mother like that, apologize to her now.” Mr Park demanded. Chanyeol used to be afraid when his father used that tone, but he was just so, so mad. Chanyeol has had enough, there’s an anger deep in his heart that he couldn’t control.

“I’m done. I don’t want to apologize, not when my husband is out there, and there is a possibility that he may never come back to me. I have always been your perfect son, trying to please you and meet your standards. But not anymore, don’t even call me or visit me while I try to make things right. Disown me if you can.” Chanyeol harshly removes his arm from his father’s grip, trying not to crumble on the spot. 

“D-Disown? C-Chanyeol-ah! Mom is wrong! Don’t do this to me!” Mrs Park wails as her son leaves the house, shutting the door harshly. Mrs Park sinks to the ground, crying while Mr Park tried to calm her down. They looked down in shame, what have they done? And more importantly, why did they do it?

-

“Baekhyun? Where are you?” Chanyeol got off from work early, he couldn’t take it anymore, he needed answers, and to do that he had to see Baekhyun. Chanyeol enters his apartment, noticing how everything is in the same place as this morning - the unwashed dishes, the messy shoes scattered all over the floor and the most crucial evidence - an unmade bed. Baekhyun would never, ever tolerate a messy duvet.

“Baekhyun...this is not funny...come out now, I’m sorry, I really am.” Chanyeol warns, opening every door in the house, and the more empty rooms he sees, the more panicked he becomes. Please be in here. Please be in here. Chanyeol chants in his head, but it doesn’t work. Another empty room again.

The last place to go to was their shared walk-in wardrobe. Chanyeol slowly opens the door, groaning as it is empty once again. But what caught his eye, and caused him to rush forward was Baekhyun’s side of the closet. It was empty.

“No no no…What have I done?” Chanyeol opened up the other wardrobes, Baekhyun’s shirts, sweaters, pyjamas - all gone. As if that space was never occupied.

Chanyeol walks up to their room, now noticing the wedding band on his nightstand. Chanyeol grabs the ring, and eyes the box next to it. Baekhyun has really left him.

He’s gone.

“Fuck!” Chanyeol howls as he holds on to the ring, tears welling up in his eyes. The realization of his mate leaving him hurt him so much, Chanyeol curses at himself for being too harsh on the omega, he didn’t even apologize for slapping him. He is a terrible husband.

“Baekhyun, where are you?”

-

It has been two days and there was still no sign of Baekhyun. Kris, upon hearing the news, hurried over to his little brother’s house.

“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol growled, his eyes were bloodshot, he clearly was not sleeping well. Kris sighed, Chanyeol is a mess, he was a grown man but couldn’t even take good care of himself.

“Look, I know you’re worried about Baekhyun, that’s why I’m here to help. Maybe he left some traces in the apartment.” Kris said, inviting himself into the house.

“When was the last time you saw him?”

“...I don’t know.” Chanyeol mumbled.

“Then, what is his daily routine like? Maybe we can go to the places that he usually visits.” Kris prompts, hoping to get some clues from Chanyeol.

“Er…I don’t know that either…” Chanyeol looked down in shame, was he worthy of being called Baekhyun’s husband, when he had no idea how Baekhyun lived his everyday life? He immersed himself in so much work, there wasn’t even any time to think about the omega.

“Are you even his husband?” Kris turned his head, he could feel his blood beginning to boil.

“How was I supposed to know!”

“You fucker!” Kris scolded, grabbing Chanyeol by the collar. Chanyeol was too shocked to react, and proceeded to be pinned against the wall.

“Baekhyun is so pure, his heart has always been for you. What do you do in return? Force him to stay at home? Accuse him of things he didn’t do? Don’t you see? You are also the reason why Baekhyun left!” Kris snarled, pushing his brother further against the wall. 

Kris was so livid, he promised Baekhyun that being with Chanyeol would be the best decision he will ever make, but now, he realises it’s the opposite. There’s a reason why Baekhyun always had puffy eyes, how he looked so skinny sometimes. There was no love in this house, and more importantly, no love from Chanyeol. Chanyeol screwed up big time.

“Shut up!” Chanyeol covered his ears, blinking back the tears in his eyes. What Kris said was true, in fact, too true to his liking. He’s a coward, he hid his husband at home because he was scared of what people would say. He never left the house together with Baekhyun, because the paparazzi might see them holding hands. All along Chanyeol only included himself in this beautiful picture, forgetting that Baekhyun was supposed to be part of this picture too. As a result, Baekhyun suffered the consequences of Chanyeol’s actions - Chanyeol let his husband’s self worth and self esteem crumble. 

Kris lets go of Chanyeol’s collar, and proceeds to scan the room for any sort of evidence. Kris scans the table tops, cabinets and shelves - his eyes freeze when he notices a few bottles of pills on one of the bookshelves. Why are there so many vitamins here? Kris grabs the bottles, reading the labels.

_Folic acid. Vitamin D. Calcium. Niacin._

_Park Baekhyun_

_Prenatal Symptoms_

_Take each pill once a day_

Kris’s mind goes blank for a while before his eyes widened in shock, his hands grabbing onto the bottles tightly as he trembled.

These were prenatal vitamins.

Baekhyun is pregnant.

Kris’ nostrils flared, anger boiled deep in his system. It churned, knowing that Baekhyun is out there alone, with a child in his womb. How vulnerable and dangerous it is, to know that a pregnant omega is out there in a world of dangerous alphas, with no way to reach him. Chanyeol sat at a corner and gave his sibling a confused look as Kris once again launched himself onto the alpha, on the verge of ripping him to pieces if not for Chanyeol’s brawny hands.

“You son of a bitch! How could you do this to Baekhyun! You put him through torture in his condition!” Kris spat, eyes filled with fires of fury.

“What are you saying, hyung?”

“Baekhyun is pregnant.” Kris throws the vitamins at Chanyeol’s direction, the latter is still shocked at the sudden news.

“These are what omegas would usually take when they are carrying. I know this combination all too well,” Kris sighed, looking at his younger sibling who looked like he might collapse from all the pressure with all the news he’s getting. Karma is a bitch.

Chanyeol gasped, “He’s pregnant? With my child?”

With a shaking hand, he looked closely at the bottles, it was true, these are prenatal vitamins.

Chanyeol couldn’t believe how cruel he actually was, it was starting to sicken him on how he picked on and taunted his vulnerable mate. He throws the bottles across the room in anger, the contents spilling out onto the carpeted floor. 

Why did Baekhyun not tell him about this? All this while, Baekhyun had a baby inside him, a child they both created. Was Baekhyun pregnant when he said all those terrible things to him, how he had slapped his lover’s cheek and accused him of stealing? Everything was his fault, he needed to find Baekhyun, immediately.

“Secretary Kim? Hire the best private investigators in the whole of Korea, agh, fucking hell!” Chanyeol cursed into the phone, causing the secretary to hang up quickly, feeling shivers on his skin.

Chanyeol had so many plans to share with Baekhyun, he had envisioned Baekhyun being there in his future goals. Everyday when he went to work, he always thought about how he could provide Baekhyun a better future with him, no more hiding and no more having to do anything in secret. But in the midst of work and trying to chase after dangerous paparazzi, he had forgotten about the most important piece of the puzzle: Baekhyun.

He was working so hard towards their future, that he had forgotten about their present. What’s the point of working so hard now, when there’s nobody to share it with?

-

“Oh no, I forgot to pack my vitamins…” Baekhyun whined as he undid his duffle to settle into his new and cozy apartment. A very lovely old lady rented it to him for a very good price, the air outside his window was fresh, he had a wonderful view of the park, and it was walking distance to the nearby market too. Baekhyun happily paid his deposit.

Baekhyun unpacked the remains of his items, placing them neatly. Some of the items were Chanyeol’s, if his husband couldn’t provide him with comfort, at least the scent on his clothes could do some justice. When he finally finished, he took a breather and laid down on the mattress, settling his hand below his abdomen. There’s not much there, just a slight curve as if he just ate a lot of food.

“I love you,” Baekhyun smiles, rubbing at his bump, “So very much.”

“If only your daddy knew about you, I wonder how he would react…” Baekhyun whimpers, thinking about Chanyeol. 

He couldn’t even last for a week without thinking about Chanyeol. Baekhyun didn’t want to cry or be upset over his husband, but it hurts a lot. Especially these days with his raging pregnancy hormones and being overcooked with his own thoughts, Baekhyun couldn’t help but think that something was wrong with him, like why Chanyeol preferred to stay out late at night instead of being at home with him. The infinite possibilities made Baekhyun have the urge to puke and cry.

“No no no...no bad thoughts...no bad thoughts.” Baekhyun calms himself down, running a hand through his hair. Baekhyun looked back at his abdomen with a shaky sigh, wrapping himself further in a hoodie he stole from Chanyeol, inhaling the sweet and comforting scent.

**5 months later**

“So to confirm your order it will be one fried rice and two chicken soups...Please wait for your meal.” Baekhyun smiled at the customers before grabbing the menus to key in the order. Baekhyun tucked his hair behind his ear and rested his hand on his bump, which was a lot rounder and bigger now. Baekhyun was 6 months along, nearing his third trimester.

It took some time to get adjusted to this new life, but Baekhyun grew to enjoy it. There was no need for him to do things discreetly and in secrecy, and the beautiful nature of Gangwon-do made him really happy too. He would spend his free time exploring parks, going on little walks with the baby bean to inhale some fresh air. His chubby cheeks made their comeback as well, he was now eating more healthily and gaining more weight. The grandmother living next door absolutely adored Baekhyun, always cooking a little extra to give it to the pregnant omega.

Baekhyun’s job is pretty flexible too. Despite his boss being slightly rude and judgemental in the beginning, he gave Baekhyun a part time job at his local restaurant after seeing how warm and patient Baekhyun was towards the customers.

Life was getting close to perfect, yet a part of him still ached for Chanyeol. Baekhyun still loved him, sometimes he regretted removing his wedding band. Having Chanyeol here with him would make him so incredibly happy. There are many stories that Baekhyun wants to share about their little baby in his tummy, but Baekhyun brushes away these unrealistic desires. Chanyeol probably wouldn’t care anyways.

“Here’s your food, enjoy your meal!” Baekhyun placed the food down onto the table, giving the customers a quick bow, they return him a quick smile in return. 

The customers were generally pretty nice today, so Baekhyun considers it a good day. The bad days are when a huge group of alphas dine in at the restaurant, pestering and teasing him and making a huge mess, or the judgemental elderly who spread rumors that Baekhyun is an omega whore going around having one night stands, because they don’t see his alpha around.

Baekhyun winced as the baby kicked him hard in the ribs, he rubbed it a little before tending to the other customers. Despite Baekhyun’s calm and composed exterior, the reality was that his feet felt clammy and his back ached so much - the ob-gyn did warn him that due to his small frame he would feel more pressure in his back. And on top of that, his baby was big, somewhere in the 95th percentile, so yes, Baekhyun was huge, looking as if he was carrying twins, and he is in pain all day. All he wants is to soak himself into a hot tub and relax his achy muscles.

Baekhyun sighed, looking at the clock. It was now 7.30p.m. Just thirty minutes more until the end of his shift. Baekhyun grabs the cleaning supplies, and begins to scrub at the kitchen counters. It wasn’t exactly his job to do the cleaning as well, but his beta co-workers liked taking advantage of him, so over the months the responsibility somehow became his. Baekhyun didn’t want to risk himself getting fired, so he just accepted it quietly and did their part.

_Just a few more scrubs. Then you’re done._ Baekhyun encourages himself, patting his belly while he was doing so. The baby was really active today, perhaps it was because Baekhyun was going to the clinic to find out the baby’s gender today, both the baby and him were excited.

With a last wipe at the table, Baekhyun gathers the cleaning equipment and stretches out his back gently, his shift was finally over. Baekhyun fiddles clumsily with his apron before finally being able to take it off, placing it into the locker and waddling his way to the clinic. It was a twenty minute bus ride, just enough time for Baekhyun to get a quick nap on the ride there.

Arriving at the clinic, Baekhyun quickly sits down to wait for his turn. Having had made an appointment, it only took 5 minutes before his name was called.

“Baekhyun-sshi, it’s nice to have you back. Come on, let’s see how you’re doing.” The doctor smiles gently, prompting Baekhyun to get on the bed as he squeezes the gel over his bump.

“Now, let’s see...The baby is developing very well, I can see some of its features, completely healthy…” The doctor said, causing Baekhyun to grin widely.

“Congratulations, you’re having a boy! From the size...it looks like an alpha to me.” Baekhyun’s bump was so big that the doctor had to apply extra gel to cover the circumference of his belly, the doctor is very certain that it’s going to be a strong alpha. 

The doctor chuckles as the baby gives a harsh kick, causing Baekhyun to gasp. Both in pain and in wonderment - first of all, ouch. And second of all, he was having a boy, _his_ baby boy. Baekhyun could only smile wider, what else should he do? He was just so happy. But Baekhyun just wished it could be better, that Chanyeol was here to witness this with him to. Would Chanyeol be that over-enthusiastic, emotional dad? 

“A boy, huh.”

Baekhyun could only wonder.

-

“Chanyeol, please, you have got to pull yourself together,” Yixing says as he brings a boxed lunch for the CEO. Yixing is Chanyeol’s best friend from China, and having heard about the CEO in distress from the secretary, Yixing took a week off from his own company to pay his long distance friend a visit.

“I can’t. Not when I do not know where Baekhyun is.” Chanyeol continues to refresh his laptop, searching for any sign of his omega. 

Well, it was obviously hard to find someone who doesn’t want to be found. Chanyeol’s been going at it for the past 5 months now, he waited days, weeks and months and even drove to various locations to search for his lover- he’s slowly losing hope that he will never see his beautiful lover again, and with each additional day comes with additional guilt and remorse, he hates himself for being such a coward.

“But still, you need to calm down. I’m sure he will be found soon. Be careful of the media-”

“Who cares about the media? I’m sick of everyone telling me to be careful! So what if I went to the other cities to look for him?” Chanyeol grunted. He was starting to realize that this was how Baekhyun must have felt, always being told to be careful - not to do this and not to do that in case someone sees him.

“Look, you are doing nothing but affecting your health. The private investigators you hired are trying their best, they already have evidence that Baekhyun is still within the country, you have to stay strong for him.” Yixing encouraged, trying to console the CEO. Initially, Yixing didn’t know much about this ‘Baekhyun’, for Chanyeol never really introduced the two properly. But after seeing his best friend in so much despair, Yixing knew that Baekhyun was definitely someone important to him. His happiness. And from the look of Chanyeol’s eyes, it seems like he forgot to cherish it.

_Chanyeol found himself in a park, there was nobody around except for one pregnant omega, Baekhyun._

_“B-Baekhyun! I found you! I finally found you…” Chanyeol ran over, wanting to hug the smaller in his arms. But no matter how hard he reached for Baekhyun, a strong force was preventing him from going near the carrier._

_“Chanyeol...” Baekhyun’s eyes were filled with tears, looking at Chanyeol in pure disappointment._

_“No Baekhyun please don’t cry, I’m sorry! I know that I was wrong, I was a terrible husband! Please, just come back to me.” Chanyeol pleads, but Baekhyun continued crying, it was as if he did not hear Chanyeol at all._

_“How could you do this to me...Why didn't you trust me?…” Baekhyun sobbed, and suddenly there was a little girl in his arms as well, crying and wailing along with the pregnant omega. It sickened Chanyeol to see them so hurt. With a forceful push, he reached out further for Baekhyun, successfully moving an inch closer to the smaller. But the moment his finger made contact with Baekhyun, Baekhyun looked at him for one last time with his teary eyes, before vanishing into fine dust._

_“I hope you’re happy. Chanyeol.”_

“Baekhyun!”

Chanyeol shouted, forehead beaded with sweat as he shot out of bed. Another day, another nightmare. Chanyeol glanced at the clock, it was 4.30 in the morning, he groaned and thrashed childishly on the bed, the bed that was meant for two. Sleeping alone felt weird in the beginning, and the fact that Baekhyun’s scent was slowly wearing off the sheets made him anxious. 

Chanyeol grabs the gift box next to his nightstand, the gift that he realized was Baekhyun’s anniversary gift to him. The first time Chanyeol read it, he cried. Baekhyun loved him so much, cherished Chanyeol with unconditional love, and what did he do? He hurt his omega.

_‘I saw you on the news today, my husband looks so handsome!’_

_‘My heart is always for you, Chanyeol-ah, nobody else can take it except for you!’_

Chanyeol chuckles sadly as he reads strip after strip, how Baekhyun would even scribble these words on the most random places like receipts and magazine cut-outs.

The one that made him cry the most, was the ultrasound at the bottom of the box, a bean shaped embryo forming inside Baekhyun - Chanyeol assumed that Baekhyun was going to reveal it on their anniversary. Behind the card, was the reason behind Chanyeol’s concurring nightmares, the reason why Chanyeol realized he really fucked up.

_“Chanyeol-ah,_

_I know we haven’t been on good terms recently. I felt hurt when you wrongly accused me, and I always felt jealous whenever I open sns and see other people hanging out with you...But I can’t help but still love you. Love is a crazy thing, isn’t it? It has blessed us with a baby now, and I hope we will learn to love each other again just like the old days, and be amazing parents to our baby! I love you so much!_

  * _Baekhyunnie. May 14”_



Chanyeol sobs on the bed, not even trying to hide his emotions anymore. He knows he’s wrong, and now he wants to make it right. But just how many more days does he have to wait, to bring his omega back home?

-

[Unknown number] Mr Park, Park Baekhyun’s address has been found. Please refer to the attached document for the location.

Chanyeol springs out from his seat, scrolling through his phone like he just hit the jackpot. A smile bloomed on his face, it was as if his past few months of never ending nightmares are finally answered, he hopes that he can make it right this time.

“Secretary Kim, cancel all my meetings today. I have something important to do.” Chanyeol grabs his coat and dashes out of the office, pushing open the glass doors.

“Right away, sir.”

-

“The Madame has refused today’s lunch as well, young master. What should we do?” 

The kitchen staff looked at Kris worriedly, Mrs Park had locked herself in her room once again, after many failed attempts at resolving the conflict with her son, it was difficult to tell if she was angry or upset, she just chased everybody out of her room.

“Give me her porridge, you guys go take a break.” Kris grabbed onto the tray, the young lady blushed and thanked the young master profusely, and proceeded to follow the others back to the kitchen.

Kris steps into the room, the curtains were drawn, there was absolutely no light in this room except for that one sole table lamp perched on top of Mrs Park’s study table. Kris sighed as he saw his mom looking so sullen, yet so infuriated - an internal conflict that split her mind. 

“Mom, you have to eat, you’ve stayed here for months, how long are you going to mope around in this room?”

“I don’t want it.” Mrs Park sighed, turning her body to the other direction like a little kid refusing to eat. 

Kris eyed his mother fondly, though it hurt to see his mother like that, it was nice to see that she was actually trying to come to terms with what she did.

“You hate Baekhyun so much, because he reminded you of yourself, am I right?”

Mrs Park paused, finding it difficult to speak. Because it’s true, Baekhyun reminded her so much of her young, naive self almost three decades ago. 

_“Please let me stay with your son, I love him.” The then Mrs Park, Ha Eun, cried as she begged her mother-in-law, who was looking at her with the most distasteful eyes._

_“Kim Ha Eun, a mere woman from a middle class family. You don’t have anything to offer except your body, do you think you are worthy of standing next to my son?” Her mother-in-law scolded, throwing her tea cup onto the floor. Ha Eun flinched as the ceramic shattered into pieces, and she cowered in fear. The hot tea that was once safely held in that cup had now seeped through the carpets, some of the hot liquid landed on her hands, which made her hiss in pain._

_“My son is like this precious ceramic cup, and you are this bland, tasteless tea. If the two come together, you will destroy him!”_

Despite all those terrible words, Mrs Park worked her way up the social ladder, giving her hundred percent at balls, galas and charity events just to be worthy of being a Park. Her mother in law finally recognized her efforts and treated her like her own daughter when Kris was born. It was tough, sometimes she felt like there was barely any time to breathe, but she was so in love with Kris and Chanyeol’s father, that she was willing to go through hell for him.

So, it was funny that when her eyes first landed on Baekhyun, the omega somehow seemed like a mirror to the old Kim Ha Eun, the one who was merely a middle class citizen. But Baekhyun was worse off than her, an orphan with hardly any money, she somehow couldn’t bring it to herself to empathise with the boy. Ironically, she Immediately labelled the omega as a gold digger.

“I’m such a hypocrite, aren’t I? My 20 year old self would be so disappointed in me, being an exact copy of my mother-in-law.” Mrs Park chuckled sadly, finally taking a spoon of the porridge offered to her.

“Mom, it’s not too late, we can still change. Chanyeol is on the way to Gangwon-do to bring Baekhyun back.” Kris encouraged, and hugged his mother soothingly like the mama’s boy that he is. Mrs Park happily returned the gesture, brushing her hands along Kris’ hair.

“I should go apologize, shouldn’t I? I hope I will be blessed with a second chance...” Mrs Park smiled, for she knows too well, that time will heal all wounds. Everything will fall into place one day.

-

Chanyeol drives his car to the address in Gangwon-do, a two hour drive from their home in Seoul. Throughout the drive he thought carefully about what he wanted to say, having been away from his husband for so long, there were so many questions that he wants answered, and so many mistakes that he would like to apologize for.

Chanyeol slowly made his way to the apartment complex, parking his car nearby and fishing out the address from his pocket. Block number 6, room 14.

When Chanyeol reaches the door, he hesitates a little before knocking. Because this was it, he was going to see the husband who he missed so damn much, the one that kept appearing in his nightmares and the one who he did so much injustice to. How pregnant was Baekhyun going to be? Is he doing okay? Chanyeol’s mind goes autopilot, saying fuck it as he takes a leap of courage to knock on the door.

A little shuffling could be heard. The door slowly creaks to reveal a sleepy Baekhyun dressed in plaid pajamas, with droopy eyes and messy hair, a hand protectively perched on top of his round bump. Chanyeol’s eyes widened in surprise, because wow, Baekhyun is huge, and glowing. Chanyeol’s heart warmed, knowing that their child was developing well in Baekhyun’s womb. 

But it was not such a cheery and happy reunion for Baekhyun, the moment he saw Chanyeol, his eyes widened too, but it definitely wasn’t in happiness. Baekhyun was not going to leap into Chanyeol’s arms and call him his prince charming and get whisked away to the grand castle, that situation only happens in childrens’ books and fairy tales. Before Chanyeol could even say anything, Baekhyun slammed the door shut, his body sliding down the door as he clasps his hand over his face.

“Baekhyun, open the door!” Chanyeol knocks incessantly, twisting with the handle and banging his fist on the wooden door. Chanyeol should’ve known better, as his mate is currently shaking on the other side of the door, not knowing what to expect from his husband. Baekhyun paces around with his hands rubbing feverishly on his bump in his tiny apartment, unsure of what to do.

After 5 minutes of knocking, Chanyeol is on the verge of breaking the lock. Baekhyun sweats, seeing how his door might rip apart with how hard the alpha is hitting against the door, the poor old lady will have to get it fixed! Baekhyun sighs, it left him no choice but to open the door for Chanyeol. Anyways, he has a backup plan on how to flee from the situation. 

Chanyeol, seeing the door open, quickly rushes in before Baekhyun changes his mind.

“Baekhyun, please hear me out.” Chanyeol reasoned as Baekhyun walked to a corner of the room, a safe distance away from Chanyeol.

“W-What do you want, get out!” Baekhyun tried not to cry, resisting as Chanyeol tried to get closer, wrapping his hands around the omega’s rounded waist.

“I’m here to apologize. I know I have been a little harsh on you-”

“A little? How dare you, Chanyeol! Did you know how difficult it was for me to keep us together, how much sleep I lost because you were out every night, with no news of your whereabouts? Did you even give me a chance to explain myself, when you stupidly accused me of stealing? Get out, now!” Baekhyun pants as he yells angrily, wiping his tears away. All those bottled up feelings over the past few months finally popped, as Baekhyun tearfully let out all his anger and frustration.

“Baekhyun, I know that it was wrong of me, I was scared-” Chanyeol watched Baekhyun’s every step, not wanting the omega to hurt himself in the midst of rage.

“A-and when you went out all those nights, with girls and guys clinging onto you. Don’t you even think about me, waiting for you every night at home? Does our bond mean nothing to you?”

“Baekhyun, that was purely for business, the media just manipulated my image. That was what I was so scared about! That they would write bad things about you too. I had to lie about many things just to protect you.” Chanyeol answered truthfully, it was really a misunderstanding, Chanyeol just did everything in his own interest, not knowing it was hurting his omega.

“So it’s better to keep me at home?”

“That’s not what I meant! Baekhyun, I know that I screwed up, and I was an asshole for all the things I have done. On top of that, I was a coward too, I was so afraid of the media that I forgot about your freedom. I constantly hid you at home, not knowing you were suffering because of me.” Chanyeol admits, holding the tearful omega’s hands in his own.

“You’re here just because of the baby, aren’t you? You didn’t even believe me. You’re planning to make the child your next heir and then file a lawsuit against me followed by a custody-” Baekhyun rambles on, tearing up once more at the possibilities, tightening his hand over his bump.

“Baekhyun, stop! I would never-”

“No! You listen to me! I deserve to have these insecurities, do you know why? Because my husband did not care about me, my in-laws hate me and the moment I found out I was pregnant I was preparing myself to live with the fact that my child would be born into an unloving family. Do you think that if I told you I was pregnant we would go back to happily ever after and raise the kid together? No! I was fucking scared and nobody was there for me, I tried to tell you and what did I get? A slap across the face!” 

Baekhyun punches Chanyeol’s chest, sobbing uncontrollably. The alpha immediately softens, and he grabs Baekhyun’s delicate hands off his chest.

“Baekhyun, I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry. Shhh” Chanyeol props the younger’s head at the croon of his neck, Baekhyun unconsciously leans in, embracing the comforting scent as he tries to contain his sniffles, hiccupping along the way. Chanyeol wraps Baekhyun in his arms even tighter, kissing the tip of Baekhyun’s head as he dives in for a sniff. It’s home.

-

“So...Is the baby doing okay?” 

There’s a comfortable silence between the couple. Chanyeol decided to check on Baekhyun’s condition as they settle onto Baekhyun’s mattress after their much heated disagreement before. The mattress was a little small to fit the both of them, but Chanyeol shifted a bit more to the floor so as to give the pregnant omega more space to sleep. They are both facing each other, with both Chanyeol and Baekhyun having one hand each on top of Baekhyun’s bump, feeling the fluttering and kicking of the baby inside. 

“Yup, actually he’s more than okay. He’s growing so big that he will probably grow up to be a tall kid.” Baekhyun chuckles, a soothing feeling growing as Chanyeol gives soft rubs at his tummy. Baekhyun snuggled closer to Chanyeol, pulling up the sheets as well for more warmth.  
  


“H-he?”

“Yeah, it’s a boy. Doctor said he could be an alpha too.”

Chanyeol gives a hearty laugh, a true, genuine laugh at last. He doesn’t know how to express it, but he’s just happy. “A boy, our baby boy. I’m going to spoil him so badly.” Chanyeol jokes, though he was already thinking about nursery themes and what to get for the baby.

Baekhyun returns the gesture with a small smile. “I’m sorry I left without any warning. I felt like everything was going wrong because of me.” Baekhyun confessed suddenly, looking down and not making eye contact with Chanyeol.

Chanyeol removed his hand from Baekhyun’s bump, and held the omega’s hands tightly. “Baekhyun, it was never your fault. I’m sorry I accused you without thinking, I know that I was wrong and I have confronted mom as well. I also should have made it clear to the press about us. It must have been hard for you, Baekhyunnie, having to do everything so discreetly...we couldn’t even be proper mates.” Chanyeol muttered with remorse.

“I really do love you, Baekhyun,. I go to work everyday while thinking about you, and I’m sorry that I realized how selfish I was only when you left. I don’t want to be afraid anymore. I will reveal it to the press, and I want to do all the things that I did not have the chance to do with you. Come home, please.” Chanyeol cups Baekhyun’s cheek, wiping away the fresh tears that were running down the omega’s cheeks.

“Then stay with me.” Baekhyun cries out, bringing his head closer to Chanyeol’s chest.

“I will, Baekhyunnie, till the end of time.”

**[BREAKING NEWS] Park Electronics’ Handsome CEO Park Chanyeol revealed to be married to his omega for three years. Interview with Forbes includes all the details of Park’s relationship and why he hid it from the public.**

_Park explained that he didn’t have the best relationship with multiple media outlets, who have been notorious for releasing false rumors and involving themselves in his personal life since his deployment as CEO. He worried for his omega’s (name not to be revealed) safety, that since he was not a public figure, he might be taken advantage of by the paparazzi, especially so since he announced that his omega is now pregnant, nearing his third trimester. Park concluded that he will no longer tolerate the paps any longer if he sees them loitering in his neighbourhood, and legal action will be taken if any defamatory news is released about his family._

_The calm after the storm_

_Oh happiness, born of pain_

_Great things are coming_

_They said, it can’t get any better than this_

  
  


The news definitely came as a shock to the public, it was just like how Chanyeol predicted it to be - the paparazzi are in a frenzy, some of his investors pulled out thinking Chanyeol had a hidden agenda, and of course many heartbroken omegas nationwide. Though on the more positive side of things, Chanyeol’s advisor predicts a more optimistic outlook for their enterprise in the second quarter, for the investors who pulled out will return after realising they couldn’t survive without their collaboration, and his image will be better with the scheduled release of their next big product.

So for now, Chanyeol’s main priority is Baekhyun, and their little baby boy growing inside Baekhyun’s tummy. Chanyeol is definitely showing that he’s changing, spending more time out of work to attend Baekhyun’s ob-gyn and prenatal yoga sessions, plus going baby shopping together at the department stores. 

“Yeol! Look at this onesie, it is so adorable, and it feels so soft!” Baekhyun gasps as he sees a pastel blue onesie on one of the racks. Chanyeol coos as he takes the onesie into his own hands, it was so small and so delicate. Chanyeol wonders if the baby would be small enough to fit into his own hands.

“It’s perfect. We’ll take it. Oh, and this too!” Chanyeol slowly takes one onesie per design, shocking both Baekhyun and the shop assistant. Some customers, recognising that he was the Park Chanyeol, quickly took out their phones to take a picture of the humorous soon-to-be daddy. Chanyeol gave them a polite smile, a hand rested on his omega’s back. 

“Chanyeol, stop, we don’t need that many onesies! Baby bean will probably grow out of them in the first two weeks, and these cost a fortune!” Baekhyun whines, taking some of the clothes out of Chanyeol’s hand and giving an apologetic smile to the shop assistant.

“Come on, there’s much more that we need to get. Oh look! Pacifiers and baby bottles!” Baekhyun puts a hand on his bump, while he uses his other hand to pull Chanyeol to the next corner, the expecting couple looked through the items with renewed excitement, looking forward to picking out the best items they could find. 

-

“Your total is 422,000 won.” 

Baekhyun winced at the bill, huffing a little at how much they spent. They did buy lots of things, most of which was just Chanyeol clearing the racks in the baby section, taking anything and everything that looked cute to him. Chanyeol casually took out his credit card, paying for the items as Baekhyun sat on the sofa to rest.

“Come on, let’s go grab some afternoon tea. You’re craving strawberry cake again, aren’t you?” Chanyeol teased as he helped Baekhyun up from the couch, having made payment. These days it has caught up onto Chanyeol that if Baekhyun was craving a certain food, his nose would twitch a little, as if he was having a runny nose. Strawberry cake has been a recent favourite, so he thinks that this time it will be strawberry cake too. 

“Eung!” Baekhyun got up slowly, Chanyeol places his hand gently on Baekhyun’s back as they walked out of the department store. The shop assistants could only coo and stare at the couple fondly, it was such a beautiful image, seeing Chanyeol stare at his omega with love in his eyes, and being able to tell what his omega wanted. 

“Where can I find an alpha like Park Chanyeol? I swear, he’s unreal!” The shop assistant gushed, receiving approving nods from her colleagues.

-

Chanyeol had to leave for work again after taking a few days off, kissing Baekhyun on the lips and talking to the baby bump before he left the house. Baekhyun did some light housekeeping, like folding the clothes and preparing dinner, not forgetting to practice some prenatal yoga too. Chanyeol had signed him up for the class, and he’s really enjoying it.

An hour into chopping up some vegetables the doorbell suddenly rings, alarming Baekhyun as he did not expect any guests over. Baekhyun waddles to the door, one hand on his back and another on his bump as he makes his way to the door.

Baekhyun opens the door slowly, eyes widening when he sees his mother in-law in front of him, wearing a pair of sunglasses despite the cold and gloomy weather, and a fruit hamper in one hand.

“Mom…” Baekhyun says softly, unsure of what to say to the woman in front of him. The last time they met, she made it pretty clear that she disliked him, Baekhyun was praying that his mother in-law isn’t here to throw snide remarks at him again. It would stress him out quite a lot.

“Can I come in?” Mrs Park speaks in a surprisingly gentle voice, eyeing Baekhyun’s baby bump which made him feel (just a little) self-conscious. 

“But Chanyeol isn’t-”

“No, I’m here to see you.”

-

This meeting is probably as awkward as it can get. After realising that Mrs Park was here just to see him, Baekhyun freaked out a little and his palms became sweaty. Once the madame settled down, he immediately rushed to the kitchen in his tiny cozy slippers to brew a pot of tea. When Baekhyun was in the kitchen, he took a quick glance at the woman just to realize that Mrs Park was staring at him, and that made him even more nervous. A dozen question marks were popping in his head. The two of them just sat there, each with a cup of tea in their hands, with no words exchanged. Baekhyun feels the baby kicking again, and uses it as a distraction to rub his bump gently and soothe the harsh kicks in his belly.

“How far along are you?”

“Umm I just entered the third trimester, I’m about seven months.”

“Well, then that’s a big baby.” Mrs Park responded, sipping on her tea

“Yeah, the doctor said the same thing.” Baekhyun chuckled a little, trying to ease the tension. But it failed miserably, as they went back to being quiet again.

“Chanyeol was a big baby too, 22 inches tall when he was born.” Mrs Park smiles a little, but it soon fades and she starts sniffling. Alarmed by the sudden shift in mood, Baekhyun quickly brings over some tissue, giving it to the woman who now removed her sunglasses, dabbing at her slightly puffy eyes.

“Mom, what’s wrong?” Baekhyun asks, he was a little shocked, that the usually stoic and harsh woman was breaking down in front of him.

“I just- I’m really sorry to the both of you,” Mrs Park replied, taking more tissues into her hands. “Especially to you, Baekhyun.”

“Mom, it’s okay-” Baekhyun was freaking out, not really knowing what to do. Should he make a run for the tissues? Or should he talk to the woman first? Maybe because Baekhyun was so soft hearted, all the grudge and suffering that he had experienced from the woman disappeared the moment she let out her first tear. Baekhyun found it difficult watching others cry.

“No, it’s not. After Chanyeol stormed out of the house that day, it made me so upset, how could my own son walk out of my house like that? But...it made me realise all the terrible things I have done. Baekhyun-ah, I’m so sorry. I was so distracted by the fact that you seemed like a gold digger that I didn’t treat you properly. I purposely accused you of something that you didn’t do. I humiliated you in front of our friends and made you do so many chores whenever you visited. And I am sorry to Chanyeol too, I failed to be the supportive mother he always saw me as. I realized that he needed you, and I was foolish to ruin his happiness.” Mrs Park sobbed into her napkin, as she got off the couch to kneel in front of Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun, shocked by the wealthy housewife’s actions, quickly bends down to the best of his ability to try and get his mother in-law to sit back down. 

“Mom, please, it’s not necessary.” Baekhyun begs, feeling uncomfortable with the fact that she was in such a position, begging for forgiveness. Mrs Park, after much persuasion, sits back up on the couch, leaving Baekhyun to sigh a breath of relief.

“Baekhyun-ah, Mom and Dad were wrong, we will treat you like our own. We will no longer make you do the chores, I won’t make you clean or scrub anything in the house again. Just please, we ask for you and Chanyeol to forgive us. We want to be in our grandchild’s life too.” Mrs Park wraps her hands around Baekhyun’s, giving him her most pitiful eyes.

“Okay...I’ll try.”

-

“Babe, I’m back. What’s for dinner?” Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, moving his hands up and down the omega’s bump. Baekhyun giggles as Chanyeol rests his head on his neck, distracting him from the cooking.

“Just some meat that I got from the market.” Baekhyun quickly replies as he turns off the stove, bringing out the plates to arrange the food. Chanyeol gives him a helping hand, and within a few minutes, they’re out of the kitchen and sitting at the dining table.

“So...did anything interesting happen today? Did baby bean respond to your voice?” Chanyeol asked excitedly as he placed some meat on top of Baekhyun’s spoon of rice, before placing some into his own bowl. Baekhyun hesitated a little, thinking of whether it is appropriate to bring up today’s events.

“Your mother...she visited today.” Baekhyun voiced softly, worried about the alpha’s reaction. The last time Baekhyun mentioned Mrs Park, Chanyeol lashed out before apologizing quickly, he was still angry about the way his parents treated Baekhyun, even though Baekhyun claimed he was fine with it. It angered him even more to find out that it was a regular occurence, starting from the moment they got married. 

Chanyeol immediately stiffened, eyes darkening. “Did she hurt you? Why didn’t you call me?”

“Your mother wants to apologize...for everything. She even cried too…” Baekhyun continued, trying to reassure Chanyeol that he wasn’t hurt. Chanyeol sighed and put down his chopsticks, tugging his hair a little.

“I don’t believe her, I don’t want to see you hurt again.”

“Chanyeol, I know you’re still angry at your parents, but I think it would be nice if you gave them a second chance. Yes, they were wrong, but you guys are family after all, right? And when baby bean comes out in a few months time, don’t you want him to see his grandparents too?” Baekhyun reasoned, similarly placing his chopsticks down on the table, reaching out to hold Chanyeol’s hand encouragingly.

“Pleaseeeeee….” Baekhyun whined, pouting his lips out for effect. Chanyeol couldn’t help it and broke out into a smile. Baekhyun - 1, Chanyeol - 0.

“Fine, I will go see them tomorrow then. Come here.” Chanyeol prompts Baekhyun to sit closer to him, he kisses the omega on the cheek before taking out a brochure from his pocket.

“On the brighter side, look what I got here,” Chanyeol says as Baekhyun eyes the leaflet.

“An Okinawa brochure...is this for your next business trip, yeol?” Baekhyun asked, flipping through the pages.

“Nope. I’m taking another week off from work again. You and me, next week, in Okinawa. A paradise on earth! We should spend more time together before the baby comes.” Chanyeol wraps his hands around Baekhyun’s waist, hearing him gasp as he covered his mouth with his hands.

“R-Really?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yes. I didn’t bring you on a honeymoon, so at least let me make it up to you.” Chanyeol vows, embracing the omega who went in for a tight hug.

“Thank you, Chanyeol. You have no idea how happy you’re making me. I love you, so so much.” Baekhyun smiles as he rests his head on the alpha’s shoulder, hiding his wide smile. The dinner is now long forgotten, with Baekhyun clinging onto Chanyeol like a koala.

“I love you too.”

-

_“Passengers, please put on your seatbelts, the airplane will take off soon.”_

Chanyeol booked two first class seats for the both of them, Baekhyun was still in awe of the airplane interior, not because it was his first time in a first class experience, but because it was his first time inside an airplane as well.

“Chanyeol! Do you see this everytime you go on business trips? This is so amazing!” Baekhyun gasped as he stuck his head to the window, and then turning his head back in, playing with the seat controls.

“Yeah, I’ve been on about a hundred flights already.” Chanyeol boasts, sipping on his beverage.

“Uwaaa my husband is so cool!” Baekhyun reaches out to hug Chanyeol’s arm, the alpha couldn’t help but smirk triumphantly, feeling proud that Baekhyun was complimenting him. These were the things he had truly left out on, bringing Baekhyun with him to his trips, showing him his world. 

-

“Baekhyun, Baekhyun, wake up.” Chanyeol nudges Baekhyun to wake up after a while, after seeing how Baekhyun’s sweater was starting to become wet after a while.

“Hmm?” Baekhyun croaks groggily, hand immediately going to his bump by instinct. Baekhyun turns his head to Chanyeol, who looked at him a little worriedly.

“Your sweater...it’s a little wet. Are you sweating? Do you feel hot?” Chanyeol asks out of concern, pointing to the omega’s shirt. Baekhyun looks down and immediately blushes, his baby blue sweater indeed has a darker patch, specifically at his chest area.

How was he going to explain this to Chanyeol? It was so embarrassing to talk about.

“Chanyeol, I’m fine. I’m not sweating...it’s just…” Baekhyun was trying to find the right words to say, it was way too awkward to say it out loud.

“What is it?” 

“It’s my m..i..l..k” Baekhyun mumbles.

“Your what?” Chanyeol leans in, unable to hear what Baekhyun was saying.

“My breastmilk, yeol…” Baekhyun whines, feeling embarrassed. Chanyeol’s face immediately reddens, and he feels bad for making his mate uncomfortable. 

“I’m s-sorry, Baekhyun. Wait, give me a sec,” Chanyeol coughs, reaching for his backpack and pulling out a backup sweater, and guides the pregnant male to the washroom.

Once inside the spacious washroom, Baekhyun removes his blue sweater, revealing his puffy breasts that are full with milk. Chanyeol couldn’t help but stare at his husband, his bump was out and fully stretched, and more importantly, his nipples were so cute, a shade of pastel pink. Chanyeol had to resist the urge to squeeze them. His mate was so, so beautiful.

Baekhyun winced when Chanyeol’s fingers brushed against his sensitive breasts, since he was nearing full term, the amount of breastmilk just keeps becoming fuller each day, they were sore and sometimes it hurt so much that he couldn’t go to sleep on some nights. 

“Chanyeol...please.” Baekhyun whines, prompting the alpha to stop playing with his breasts. Chanyeol immediately brings his hand back down, but that doesn’t mean his boner will go down too. Baekhyun finally changed into Chanyeol’s sweater, it was a little big on the sides but a little too small around his bump - a little bit of his skin could be seen. Baekhyun tries to pull it down, but to no avail, it keeps springing back up.

“Baekhyun, you look so beautiful. Look at you carrying my child.” Chanyeol chuckles as they both stare into the mirror, one being self-conscious by looking at himself, the other staring fondly at his beautiful lover.

“You think so?” Baekhyun laughs, readjusting his posture in front of the mirror.

“Yes. And let’s get you some of those...what do you call those...nipple cushions? For your lactating nipples.” Chanyeol encouraged, but his weird terminologies were quickly shut down by Baekhyun.

“Ew, gross! And for your information, they’re called breast pads.”

\- 

After landing at the airport, Chanyeol called for a luxury car to bring them to their hotel which was an executive suite on the top floor, a feast for their eyes with the most wonderful view of the Okinawa beach. 

What Chanyeol loved the most was not the food, or the fancy hotel room, but the fact that Baekhyun was so excited about everything. Even something as small as visiting a souvenir shop got the pregnant omega so excited, and his bubbly personality definitely helped them to connect with the locals better. They liked Baekhyun so much that they were given free sweets a few times. Chanyeol thinks that this is the best trip and the most fun he’s had so far, there’s just one more thing to do.

“Uwaaa, Chanyeollie, look at this beach!” Baekhyun gasped as he inhaled the fresh air, waddling closer to admire the clear blue waters and the white grainy sand. It was truly breathtaking, seeing the sunset, and observing mother nature at its best. Baekhyun lifted his bucket hat up a little, to get a better view of the scenery, once done his hands go straight to his bump as the little one gives him some hard kicks once again.

“I think baby bean knows we’re in a very nice place, he keeps kicking me. Here, feel.” Baekhyun speaks gently as he pulls Chanyeol’s hand close to his bump, Chanyeol smiles as he feels the shape of a foot against his palm, the little flutters that seem to be establishing its presence.

“Woah, he’s so active today!” 

They laugh and return to staring at the sunset. Baekhyun is so mesmerized by the pinkish yellow hues of the sky that he doesn’t notice Chanyeol looking at him fondly, how Baekhyun tucks one of his hairs behind his ears as he inhales the fresh air, giving his bump a loving rub as the baby doesn’t stop kicking. They were having so much fun, Chanyeol’s only regret now is that they didn’t do this earlier. Pulling out a little box from his jean pocket, Chanyeol nervously goes down on one knee, waiting for the omega to react.

“Baekhyun.”

“Hmm?” Baekhyun turns around, and immediately freezes at Chanyeol’s actions. 

Is this what Baekhyun thinks it is?

Chanyeol was on one knee with a box in his hand. Inside the box was the most beautiful ring Baekhyun has ever seen, a silver band with a gem in the middle, and the date of their wedding engraved on the inner circumference of the ring. It was simple, but to Baekhyun, it was absolutely perfect.

“I know we’re already married, and couples don’t really do these during honeymoons, but back when we’re dating I didn’t give you a proper proposal, so here I am, doing it now.” 

Chanyeol smiled a little, though slightly embarrassed as some onlookers were now watching them, he was sure that this was going on the news tomorrow. But he doesn’t care anymore, he wants to show the world that he loves Baekhyun, so fucking much.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun was speechless, and tears were starting to well in his eyes. 

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hand comfortingly, “I know I was not the best husband, I completely neglected you even though you supported me so much, and it is because of your merciful nature that you have forgiven me for the terrible things I have done. This ring is a promise that I will no longer be the terrible husband that I was before, I will treat you like my queen, we will go through both the good and the bad together, and be the best parents for our little boy. Will you accept this ring, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun laughs, though there are tears in his eyes. “You’re an idiot, Chanyeol-ah. Of course I will, it has always been you.” 

Chanyeol grins, slipping the ring onto Baekhyun’s finger, it gets a little stuck on the way due to Baekhyun’s slightly chubby fingers, but he successfully slips it on in the end, the gemstone glimmering perfectly with the rays of the sun hitting directly onto the ring.

Chanyeol stands back up, cupping Baekhyun’s cheek and using his fingers to brush away the tears as he gives him a kiss on the lips. Baekhyun leans in, slowly removing his hands from his bump and onto Chanyeol’s shoulders. There were fireworks, tingles and desire in their hearts as they kissed, and the onlookers couldn’t help but aww at the couple.

_Now I know what love is, it’s because of you._

“Hehehe…” Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile at his new ring, he took out his phone, snapping once again another selca with the ring on his finger. Chanyeol chuckles at his adorable mate, swirling his glass of red wine at their celebratory hotel dinner after the proposal. Baekhyun opted for juice instead, since alcohol was obviously out of bounds.

“Baekhyunnie, you’ve been staring at your ring for way too long, your steak is getting cold!” Chanyeol teased, and Baekhyun immediately puts his phone down and goes back to eating his meal. Baekhyun moans as the thick cut of meat melts into his mouth, Chanyeol ordered the best cut of meat for him in the largest portion that they have. Is it wrong to be enjoying it this much?

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says as he wipes his mouth with the napkin, putting down his fork and knife. 

“Did I tell you how handsome you looked today? I won’t be able to control myself once we leave this restaurant.” Baekhyun sing-songs in a hushed tone, trying to seem sneaky but Chanyeol could already feel his penis begin to bulge, he had waited so long to leave kisses on the omega’s neck, to feel and brush his fingers against Baekhyun’s milky white skin. Baekhyun’s neck is his canvas.

“Let’s leave now.” Chanyeol immediately called for a waiter, taking out a stack of cash and placing it on the tray, not forgetting a big fat tip before whisking Baekhyun away and back to their hotel room. 

-

Chanyeol undresses Baekhyun’s blouse and places him gently onto the bed as they share a hot and passionate kiss. Chanyeol traces his finger down to Baekhyun’s bump, smiling as the omega starts to whimper under him.

“Look at you Baek, you look so beautiful like this.” Chanyeol grunts, gripping Baekhyun’s legs to spread them open. Chanyeol removes his own boxers, and inserts his fingers into Baekhyun’s hole. Baekhyun bites his lip, trying to hide the moan from escaping his lips. Baekhyun finally moans as Chanyeol removes his fingers, and proceeded to thrust his penis into his hole. Chanyeol goes in deeper, and Baekhyun grips the sheets in pleasure, feeling Chanyeol’s thrusts becoming more slow and gentle. Baekhyun then grabs on to Chanyeol tightly, the feeling of his orgasm starting to peak.

“Ngh...Chanyeol-ah” Baekhyun continues to moan, Chanyeol leaves kisses on his neck, slowly making their way to his chest. 

“So, so beautiful.” Chanyeol whispers as he plays with Baekhyun’s chest, a little milk spilling out from squeezing his puffy little breasts. Baekhyun whines and starts to twist, causing Chanyeol to smirk and continue thrusting into Baekhyun’s hole.

Chanyeol goes back to brushing his fingers against Baekhyun’s nipples, the omega now too much in pleasure to even think about his sensitive chest. A little milk spills out from the omega’s nipple, and Baekhyun huffed lightly at the feeling. Chanyeol’s member grew even harder, causing Baekhyun to moan at how hard his alpha is, widening and stretching his hole. 

“Please alpha, I want it.” 

The omega pleads in an alluring tone, Chanyeol grunts in pleasure, and with Baekhyun’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist, he buried his dick deep into Baekhyun. As they reach their climax, Baekhyun spreads his legs even wider, wanting more of the pleasure. Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s neck, about to cum. With another thrust, Chanyeol releases his cum into Baekhyun’s hole. Chanyeol groans in pleasure, so does Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol finally releases his arms from Baekhyun, plopping his head next to him on the bed as the two pant from the aftermath of their activities. 

“Chanyeol-ah. I’m horny, can we go for round two?”

“Baby, have I told you how much I love you?” 

Chanyeol grins as he dives in once more, another round of thrusts leaving Baekhyun a moaning mess. The two lovers continue their night of heated passion and desire. Thank the heavens for soundproof walls.

-

After their trip to Okinawa, the omega continued to prove himself to be as horny as ever, to the point where Chanyeol had lost count of how many times Baekhyun had visited him at the company just to have a quickie. Baekhyun truly had the sex drive equivalent to that of a white rabbit. 

Chanyeol was working in his office like any other day, when he gets a knock on the door. Thinking that it was just his secretary, Chanyeol ignores the knock and continued with his work.

He only realized that it wasn’t Secretary Kim when the knocking continues.

“Come in.” Chanyeol ordered, staring at his door.

A cute little head boops in, with fluffy brown hair and adorable cheeks. Chanyeol immediately recognizes his omega, clad in a maternity sweater that he had bought for him recently.

“Chanyeollie, baby wants to say hi.” Baekhyun giggled, walking over to let Chanyeol rub his bump. Chanyeol couldn’t control his smile as he sipped on his water, he loved seeing Baekhyun’s pregnancy glow, it suited him so well.

Baekhyun always looked forward to visiting Chanyeol’s office. Initially, he was really nervous about what Chanyeol’s employees would think about him - after all, nobody has seen the CEO’s husband before. But as always, with Baekhyun’s bubbly character and looking so adorable with a hand on his bump, he was warmly welcomed by everyone. Absolutely no one could say no to that face. Even the most cold and strict managing director Do Kyungsoo broke out into a huge smile at the sight of the cute omega, shocking everyone and even Chanyeol included. Rumor has it that the last time he smiled so widely was probably a decade ago, when his crush asked him to be his boyfriend. Soon after Baekhyun would even bring homemade sweets for the people in the office, and everybody could only coo at how genuine the omega was. Chanyeol has heard many good things about his husband’s visits, which immediately washes away his worries that the omega wouldn’t get along with the others, and once again he regrets not doing this much earlier. His concerns were all just exaggerated after all.

“Are you sure it’s just him who wants to say hi?” Chanyeol smirked, grabbing the omega and resting him on his lap. Baekhyun blushed as he sat on the alpha’s lap, hands going to Chanyeol’s blouse.

“Chanyeol-ah, I’m horny. The prenatal classes you signed me up for made me _so_ flexible. Don’t you want to see me stretch?”

Chanyeol choked on the water he was drinking and immediately sat up straight with his hands on Baekhyun’s waist, eyes widening at how straightforward Baekhyun was. But if it’s what Baekhyun wanted, he’ll gladly give it to him. How could he say no to such an adorable face?

Chanyeol presses the intercom, “Secretary Kim, make sure that nobody enters my office. I do not want the time with my husband to be disturbed.”

Baekhyun smiles, and immediately reaches out for Chanyeol’s blouse, unbuttoning it quickly with his fingers. 

Chanyeol has always told his employees that the office is not a playground, but maybe...that doesn’t apply to the CEO.

-

2 months later, the happy couple welcomed their healthy baby boy at 9p.m. 

Baekhyun was at the Park’s apartment when his water broke - the omega was simply having lunch in the late afternoon with his in-laws when he suddenly dropped his chopsticks while eating, bending over in pain. Mrs Park gasped and immediately rushed over, holding Baekhyun up gently and calling for the kitchen staff to bring over some ice cold water. It was a surprise indeed, Baekhyun’s estimated due date was in two weeks time, meaning the baby decided to come early. Mr Park, the usually stoic and impassive old man,couldn’t help but show his excitement that he will see his grandchild today.

“Baekhyun, honey, stay with me alright? How long have you been in pain?” Mrs Park rubbed Baekhyun’s back, readjusting his yellow button-up as sweat began to form on the omega’s forehead.

“Since last night, b-but the doctor said they could be false contractions.” Baekhyun whimpered with hesitation. He gripped his stomach tightly, whining whenever another wave of pain shoots up his abdomen. Baekhyun desperately wants Chanyeol here with him now, he wanted his alpha to be here comforting him.

“Give me a second, I’ll call Kris to come over to bring you and Baekhyun to the hospital, then I’ll call Chanyeol to meet us there.” Mr Park said as he hurriedly made the calls, while Mrs Park continued coaching the soon-to-be laboring mother.

“It hurts.” Baekhyun complained while Mrs Park tried to do breathing exercises with him, wiping the tears that were stinging his eyes.

“Hang on, Baekhyun-ah. You’ll get your epidural soon.” Mrs Park could only do so much, helping Baekhyun through the multiple contractions.

-

“Mr Park! Your father has called, your omega is in labour.” Secretary Kim slammed the doors open to Chanyeol’s office, not realising that he was meeting with clients. Kim Junmyeon panted as he shouted it across the room, mouth slowly turning into an ‘O’ when the clients from the other company turned around to face him as well.

“W-What? Baekhyun is…?” Chanyeol’s eyes widened, he immediately got up from his desk, rummaging his cabinet for his car keys.

“Your parents are on the way to Seoul National Hospital now. They will meet you there.” Secretary kim reported, with Chanyeol quickly shaking hands and muttering apologies to his clients. 

“Congratulations on becoming a father, Chanyeol-sshi. Do show me pictures of your son during our next meeting.” The client said with a smile on his face. Chanyeol smiled and did a quick bow, before running out of his office and to the hospital.

“I’m going to be a dad!” Chanyeol shouted as he skipped across the hallways and to the lift, the employees chuckling as they look at the ecstatic father-to-be.

-

Chanyeol rushes to the maternity ward, counting the number on the doors and his excitement grew when the number drew closer to the one Baekhyun is assigned to. Chanyeol finally makes his way to room 614, an executive maternity ward with ample space and privacy. Chanyeol slowly opens the door and sees Baekhyun laying on the bed in a surprisingly calm manner as his parents sit on the couch next to the bed.

“Baekhyun just got his epidural shot, he’s a little groggy but he’s feeling much better.” Mrs Park complimented, brushing Baekhyun’s sweaty hair away from his face.

“Chanyeollieeeee…” Baekhyun reaches out for his husband, making grabby actions with his hands. Chanyeol goes over to Baekhyun, kissing his delicate fingers and giving him the tightest hug. Baekhyun leans in, comforted by his alpha’s scent.

“Chanyeol-ah, I’m scared.” Baekhyun whimpers once the alpha pulls away, and he once again starts to feel another wave of pressure in his abdomen. His contractions were drawing closer, the doctor said he could give birth anytime now. Chanyeol held his husband’s fingers on one hand, trying to reduce the tension in his muscles and placed his other hand on the stretched and contracting baby bump.

“I’m so proud of you, Baekhyun-ah. It’ll be over very soon, I promise.” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s soft cheeks, the omega finally relaxing and resting his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

-

**3 hours later**

Baekhyun lets out a cry, gasping as he felt a pain he had never experienced before. Chanyeol, seeing his omega in distress, presses the button to call for the midwife. Meanwhile, he has changed into more casual clothing and stayed in the ward for the entirety of Baekhyun’s labour, for his mom claimed that his scent would be comforting for the omega.

“Baekhyun-sshi, seems like it’s time. Let me check you real quick.” The midwife slipped on her gloves, while the nurses tried to spread Baekhyun’s legs open. Baekhyun winced, and grabbed onto Chanyeol tightly to cope with the pain. Chanyeol stood closely next to the bed, hoping to help his omega relax as much as possible.

“Oh, you’re fully dilated!” The midwife gasped in delight, placing a piece of cloth at Baekhyun’s opening. Baekhyun sat up slightly, with some hair stuck to his forehead, feeling the urge to push.

“Whenever you’re ready Baekhyun-sshi,” The midwife coached, prompting Chanyeol to bring his hands closer to rubbing the omega’s back and head for support.

Baekhyun puts his chin to his chest, spreading his legs wider, and bore down to push the baby out of him. Baekhyun could feel the stabbing of the contractions in his belly, the epidural not really helping at this point in time.

-

“Good job, Baekhyun-sshi, take a deep breath and do it again.” The midwife encouraged, Chanyeol gave a kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek, he was so proud of his husband.

Baekhyun closed his eyes, going in for another push. Baekhyun bears down, whimpering in pain as he feels the baby’s head beginning to crown, his opening stretching to a painful extent. Baekhyun panted heavily, falling back onto the pillow for a quick break before bearing down once more. 

“Argh!”

It was starting to frustrate Baekhyun, he’s been exerting his energy into pushing for the last thirty minutes, but there was still no sign of the baby’s head fully crowning. Everytime Baekhyun made some progress, the baby’s head would just slip back in, making his efforts futile. Despite the slow progress, the midwife is calm, telling Baekhyun that it was normal since the baby is big.

Chanyeol could tell that his mate was getting restless, he gets a cool cloth to dab the omega’s forehead as he suffered through another contraction.

“You’re doing great Baekhyun-ah, you’re so close.” Chanyeol encouraged as Baekhyun looks at him with tired eyes, hand gripped tightly around Chanyeol’s, their wedding bands shining under the reflection of the light.

Baekhyun opened his legs wider, feeling the immense pressure of the baby’s head emerging out of his sensitive hole. Baekhyun whimpers from how painful it was down there. Chanyeol continued brushing his hands up the omega’s back as he bore down. The midwife smiled, finally seeing the head emerging slowly and starting to crown.

“That was very good, Baekhyun-sshi. A couple more pushes and you’ll see your baby!” The midwife smiled looking at the head slowly emerging out of Baekhyun’s hole, small tufts of black hair starting to become more prominent.

Baekhyun pants as he feels the head partially emerged. The stinging and burning became even stronger, he bears down once more, huffing and moaning at the indescribable pain he was feeling. 

“Ah!” 

Baekhyun’s eyes squeezed shut as the head popped out along with other fluids, the omega immediately curled his toes trying to hold in his scream, cursing as he feels his hole being stretched even wider now. Baekhyun wants to cry, why did the child have to inherit Chanyeol’s big head and big ears, making the birth so hard for him? He read in books about how the head was the most difficult part, but the midwife said that his baby’s shoulders were bigger and broader than usual.

“Why does the baby have to be so big…” Baekhyun complained, his forehead is now sticky with sweat, growling as Chanyeol tried to comfort him with nonsense.

Baekhyun pushed again, feeling the shoulders next. He felt like he was being torn apart, exerting all his frustration into every push. The midwife continued complimenting him, soon preparing the towels to wrap the newborn.

“Come on, Baekhyun-sshi, it’s halfway out!” 

A single shoulder popped free, followed by another. Chanyeol wanted to scream in excitement, there their son was, dangling in between Baekhyun’s legs. For the final push, Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol closer and tightened his grip on the alpha, which Chanyeol willingly obliged to, and with a deep breath, Baekhyun bore down one last time, shutting his eyes as he spreads his legs even wider so that the baby’s legs can come out easily. 

Baekhyun gasped at the pain that came, but soon rested his head back on the pillow, panting heavily in relief once he hears the healthy cries of his baby. 

“Congratulations, it’s a healthy boy!” The midwife placed the newborn on top of Baekhyun’s chest, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but sob uncontrollably. He probably looks so ugly right now, with tears and matted hair. All those years of suffering are suddenly washed away, as he notices his baby immediately calming down once he hears his papa’s heartbeat. Chanyeol is standing next to him, tearing up and kissing Baekhyun’s forehead as he stared at his son in amazement.

“Baekhyun, you did so well. I love you.” Chanyeol whispered as he wipes Baekhyun’s tears away, smiling at their new bundle of joy.

“Our Park Yul, our very precious Park Yul.”

-

“Oh my, he’s so adorable, he’s an exact copy of Chanyeol!” Mrs Park cooed at the baby bundled up in Baekhyun’s arms. Baekhyun was clearly tired, his eyes were a little puffy and droopy with exhaustion, but somehow he couldn’t sleep because his baby boy keeps looking up at him with the most adorable eyes ever. Chanyeol was making a few calls outside the room as many clients have been calling and congratulating him on the birth.

“You did well, Baekhyun-ah.” Kris smiled, he had already bought a ridiculously expensive baby hamper for Yul, the newborn already being spoiled in his first few hours of existence. Yul doesn’t respond to Baekhyun making funny faces at him, and instead starts crying and whimpering, head twisting towards Baekhyun’s chest.

“Mom, he’s crying, what should I do?” Baekhyun asked in a worried tone, as Yul’s cries became louder. Mrs Park goes over and slowly unbuttons Baekhyun’s hospital gown, guiding the baby’s head close to his chest. Yul nuzzles a little, before finally latching onto the omega’s chest and feeding hungrily. The omega hissed in pain as Yul latches onto his nipple, his chest stung, hit with sensations that made him feel sore and sensitive, but he endured it after seeing Yul eat so adorably.

“Yul is just hungry, even the way he eats is cute.” Mrs Park awed at his grandson, while Baekhyun was a blushing hot mess, realizing that all the Parks were watching him as his son drank from his nipple. Including Chanyeol, who had just come in after finishing up his calls.

“What did I miss? Oh.” Chanyeol’s eyes widened seeing Baekhyun smiling at Yul, while the baby happily sucked and stared at his papa. The other Parks leave the room, deciding to give the couple some privacy after staying in the hospital for so long. 

“Yul-ah, look who’s here!” Baekhyun says excitedly despite his exhausted demeanor. Chanyeol walks closer, listening to Baekhyun having a conversation with their child.

“Your daddy is an amazing person you know? One day you will grow up to be a strong alpha like him-” 

Baekhyun is cut off with a warm kiss on the lips, he closed his eyes enjoying the moment, as Chanyeol went deeper into the kiss, full of warmth and tenderness. The two finally pull apart with a shaky breath, looking back down to admire Yul’s features.

“Thank you, Baekhyun.”

-

**3 years later**

“Papa! Papa! Look what Daddy got me for Christmas!” The bright and excited Yul ran around the living room, pushing past all the adults at the christmas party to look for his papa. Yul finally found his beautiful and glowing papa clad in a pastel pink sweater, resting on the couch with his two year old baby sister, Aeri. Baekhyun watched as his baby girl slowly dozed off as she sucked on the milk bottle, his daughter was too cute.

“What do you have in your hands, Yullie?” Baekhyun asked, pushing the toddler up onto the couch. Yul climbed onto the couch successfully after crawling up on his own, patting his sister’s cheek and his papa’s pregnant belly before sharing about the toy that Chanyeol gave him. Baekhyun faked his surprise (he was the one who picked the gift up from the toy store), giving his eldest son a big fat kiss on the cheek for being such a good boy.

“Yul, don’t go too near to papa’s belly, your baby brother needs some space to breathe.” 

Chanyeol comes in, pulling Yul into his arms and throwing him up in the air. The toddler squealed in excitement, enjoying the thrill of going up and down. Chanyeol then sets him back to the floor, telling him that his grandma was making some really delicious cookies. The moment Yul was released from Chanyeol’s grasp, the toddler immediately rushed to the dining room, begging his grandma for some christmas cookies. Baekhyun chuckled, Mrs Park was smitten for her grandchild, he wouldn’t be surprised if he sees a tower of fresh cookies later.

“Baek, how are you feeling?” Chanyeol asks, gently massaging Baekhyun’s aching back while Baekhyun continues monitoring the sleeping two year old. Chanyeol must admit, he did feel guilty knocking Baekhyun up three years in a row, but it was their dream to have their children with a small age gap. Chanyeol loved seeing how his children enjoyed each other’s company, both having lots in common. 

“Just a little tired,” Baekhyun replied, which was totally normal since the omega was 28 weeks pregnant, once again carrying another big baby. That’s what happens when Chanyeol is the other baby daddy, with a gene pool so strong that made Baekhyun and his small frame cry out in pain from the stretch of his children’s bodies every time he gave birth.

“Aeri looks so peaceful when she’s asleep, here, let me go put her in her cot.” Chanyeol gently carries his daughter to the nearby nursery room, not forgetting to watch her sleep for a little while more before finally leaving the room. Chanyeol goes back to the living room to see Baekhyun trying to balance random objects on his bump. He chuckles, Baekhyun is only becoming more and more adorable with every pregnancy.

“Chanyeol-ah, look, I can balance this album on my bump, I’m a human table!” Baekhyun boasted excitedly. Chanyeol sits down next to him, grabbing to album to see what’s inside.

“This is pretty heavy Baek, be careful. Why do you have this anyways?” Chanyeol asked, flipping through the pictures - it was their Jeju-do photoshoot right after Yul was born. Chanyeol wanted to have some professionally taken photographs to hang around the house, so they took a three day holiday to take some photos.

“Yul brought it over to me just now, he said he’s going to take the same pictures with me when he’s a big boy.” Baekhyun laughed, while Chanyeol just grumbled. Yul definitely inherited Chanyeol’s clinginess, always calling for papa and not wanting to let go.

Baekhyun was wearing a white suit, while Chanyeol went for the traditional black tuxedo. The pictures turned out great, Baekhyun couldn’t help but blush like a school girl whenever he flips through the pages again.

“Yeah, it’s amazing huh? Who knew after this shoot we would have a daughter, and then another on the way.” Chanyeol chuckled, resting his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Time flies by so quickly, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Tsk, seriously?” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, he was now a frequent receiver of Chanyeol’s romantic yet cheesy lines.

“Yes, but I’ll save my cheesy speech for another day. Now let’s go eat dinner, Yul is probably asking for you. Let’s go.” Chanyeol taps the omega’s butt gently, pulling him up to go over to the dining room. Baekhyun rests a hand protectively over his bump, while he holds Chanyeol’s hand in the other.

“Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun-ah!” Mr Park exclaimed happily, seeing his son and in-law walking in and joining the family dinner. Mr Park had a tinted blush on his cheeks, looking very happy as he downed yet another glass of wine. 

“Papa, sit here! Mewry Chwrismas!” Yul patted the empty seat next to him.

“How about daddy? Where will he sit?” Chanyeol asked, there was only one empty seat next to Yul.

“Daddy...you can sit next to Uncle Kris. Yul will protect papa, papa is pragent!”

Chanyeol faked a cry, causing Baekhyun to punch him on the shoulder playfully before sitting down. Yul immediately reached over for Baekhyun’s sweater, inhaling his papa’s familiar and milky scent, he made it very clear who his favourite parent was. Chanyeol walks over to where Kris is sitting, grabs the empty chair next to him, and walks to the other side of the table and squeezes himself in to sit next to Baekhyun. Chanyeol sticks out his tongue at his son, playfully mocking the toddler.

“Alright, now that everyone is settled, let’s have a toast!”

Yul held up his juice cup, imitating the adults holding up their champagne glasses. His adorable actions erupted chuckles from his relatives, Kris was busy filming his nephew, oh how badly he wanted a child right now.

“Merry Christmas everyone,” Mr Park chuckled heartily, and everyone immediately started eating. Mrs Park and Chanyeol both continuously stacked up Baekhyun’s plate, insisting that the pregnant omega had to eat more for the baby in his tummy to be big and healthy. Baekhyun was stuffed, he probably ate about 10 different varieties of meat already, but he doesn’t mind the attention he’s receiving.

It seems like a pretty normal Christmas dinner, there’s nothing out of the world or grand about it, but to Baekhyun, it made him feel so incredibly happy. Life has finally been kind to him, all those years he spent in that children’s home, being jealous of other people’s happiness, is now all a long and distant memory. 

_It was the 25th of December somewhere in 1997, the then three year old Baekhyun was sobbing outside the children’s home, punished for accidentally spilling some strawberry jam on one of the alpha children. The old lady of the orphanage forced Baekhyun to stand outside in the dark and cold weather, not even giving him proper clothing as he stepped outside with his feet sinking deep into the snow._

_“Uuu...huhuhu….” Toddler Baekhyun sobs, feeling wronged about the whole jam incident. The alpha children were running along the hallways, and before Baekhyun could even react, they crashed into him, the contents of the jar spilling onto the alpha’s shirt. Baekhyun doesn’t even notice the snot that was now flowing out of his nose, and how hard he was shivering from the harsh wind that blew against his weak little body._

_“Little boy, why are you here?” An old woman suddenly walked to him, noticing how the poor toddler was shivering and crying, his clothes were not even suitable in this chilly weather._

_“Baekhyunie did swomething wrwong…” Baekhyun replied, trying to wipe the tears away from his eyes. The woman quickly took out a handkerchief, wiped the toddler’s face clean and removed her scarf to wrap around his neck._

_“Don’t cry Baekhyunie, people make mistakes all the time.” The woman comforted, she had a warm and comforting scent that calmed Baekhyun down, and she gently ran her hands up and down the toddler’s cheeks._

_“If you be a good boy and stop crying, I’ll grant you a wish, it’s Christmas!” The woman cheered, and finally that got Baekhyun to stop. Baekhyun’s eyes widened in wonder as he looked up to the woman, there was something that he really wanted._

_“I want a fwamily! A mwommy and a dwaddy, or two mommies, or two daddies! Doesn’t mwatter!” Baekhyun shouted excitedly, jumping up and down. The woman frowned, she was expecting this kid to ask for something simple - like toys or sweets, something she could at least buy; her heart ached a little when all he wanted was to have a home to belong to._

_“Baekhyunie, I don’t think your wish is that easy...but I do have this,” The woman pulls out a wishbone from her pocket, smiling brightly at the three year old._

_“It’s a wishbone, I was going to give it to my great grandson, but I think you deserve it more. We will both pull one side, the person with the bigger piece will have their wish come true. Wanna try?”_

_“Eung!” Baekhyun clapped excitedly, nose scrunching up in determination as his pinkie held onto one side of the wishbone._

_“One, two, three…”_

_They both pull one side of the bone, and with a huge snap, Baekhyun ends up with the bigger piece. Baekhyun gasped in delight, and quickly placed his hands in a prayer position._

_I wish....I wish that I have a family!_

Though it took nearly two decades, Baekhyun’s wish did come true. Sometimes Baekhyun wakes up, and pinches himself, because he can’t believe that this is his reality now. A loving husband and the most adorable and playful children.

Baekhyun brushes away his thoughts, watching fondly as Yul begins to open up and play with the adults. Yul is busy being the jokester, doing silly things that make his grandparents and their friends laugh so happily. 

Chanyeol looks over to his lover looking so content, and moves closer to slide his arm around Baekhyun’s waist. Baekhyun proceeds to rest his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, a hand on his bump and he giggles along with the others at their son’s cheekiness. Everything is just warm and merry and bright. 

Baekhyun believes in love now, his heart is so full. Baekhyun is finally home.

_When you're lost_

_I'll find the way, I'll be your light_

_You'll never feel like you're alone_

_I'll make this feel like home_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
